Lost Generation
by Purple Nova Shelt
Summary: [Traduction. UA, 1924] Suite à la Grande Guerre, Roderich Edelstein a quitté sa vie confortable d'aristocrate pour un nouveau départ à Berlin, et joue à présent du piano dans un cabaret. Mais son quotidien est remis en question par le resurgissement dans sa vie d'une personne. Une personne qu'il souhaiterait n'avoir jamais aimé... Chapitre 5/32. Tome 1/2.
1. Chapitre 1

**Il n'y aura pas de rappel de tout ce qui suivra dans le reste de l'histoire. Ce chapitre sera le seul bénéficiant d'une note.**

Cette histoire est un _slash_ , ou Boys' Love, elle est donc essentiellement une histoire d'amour entre personnes de même sexe. Si vous n'aimez pas, ne lisez pas !

Il y a présence de scènes plus ou moins érotiques. Les plus graphiques visent un public de + de 16 ans, et seront signalées en début de chapitre.

Présence de proxénétisme (et donc de prostitution), de violence sur enfant, de violence tout court, d'infidélité, d'abus d'autorité, d'homophobie, de religion, de trahisons... Cette histoire est donc **destinée** **à un public averti**. Vous aurez tour à tour envie de réconforter les personnages, puis de les frapper. Ils ne sont ni tout beaux ni tout laids. Ils sont _humains_.

Ceci est la traduction française, effectuée par l'Équipe Matryoshka, de la fanfiction éponyme écrite par lithugraph. Ce compte est celui de l'admin de l'équipe. Cette traduction est également disponible sur wattpad, au même nom et sur le même compte.

Crédits :

\- L'illustration de couverture appartient à l'artiste Re°;

\- L'histoire appartient dans son intégralité à lithugraph ;

\- La traduction nous appartient, ainsi que son droit ;

 _\- Hetalia_ appartient à Hidekaz Himaruya. Il a autorisé la création de fictions basées sur son oeuvre, que ce soit ses personnages ou son univers, qu'elles soient graphiques ou manuscrites, avec bénéfice ou non.

Concernant la fanfiction :

L'histoire prend place dans un univers alternatif, un UA qui ne conserve d' _Hetalia_ que ses personnages. Il n'est donc pas nécessaire de connaître l'œuvre originale pour lire ceci. Mais pour vous éclairer, voici une explication :

 _Hetalia_ est un manga en quatre cases qui anthropomorphise (personnalise, met en scènes) les différents pays du monde. Il met en œuvre des situations satiriques, et joue souvent sur les stéréotypes de chaque pays (Italie adore les pâtes et les pizzas, Canada possède un ourson polaire domestique et mange des pancakes au sirop d'érable, etc).

Ici, nous suivons Roderich (Autriche), un aristocrate collet-monté mordu de musique, et Gilbert (Prusse, empire disparu aujourd'hui), un albinos hyperactif avec un ego démesuré. Il y a également en second plan présence d'Alfred (USA), un très énergique garçon au complexe du héro, et Ludwig (Allemagne), un gamin calme et studieux. Sont évoqués Antonio (Espagne), Lovino (Italie du Sud), Feliciano (Italie du Nord), Feliks (Pologne), et d'autres encore...

La Lost Generation, ou la "génération perdue" désigne un courant littéraire américain de l'entre-deux guerres, ainsi que sa génération. L'histoire se déroule donc à Berlin pendant les années folles, une période d'insouciance et de croissance entre les deux Guerres Mondiales. On parle en Amérique des _Roaring Twenties_ , les années vrombissantes. Ce phénomène n'épargne pas l'Europe, et _Golden Twenties_ , les années d'or, est le terme utilisé en Grande-Bretagne et en Allemagne. Le terme d'années folles est celui utilisé en France, en Belgique et en Suisse.

Les opinions exprimées appartiennent aux personnages en concordances avec leur temps et leurs histoires respectives, ne reflétant en aucun cas les nôtres.

Concernant la traduction :

Les mots non-traduits le sont soit sous demande de l'auteur, comme le titre, soit sans équivalent français.

Les notes d'auteur ne sont pas retranscrites, sous la suggestion de cette dernière, pour raison de spoil, d'informations inutiles et/ou daté.

Les ponctuations suivent les règles d'écritures françaises (majuscules, dialogues, etc.), il y a donc eu une adaptation conséquente qui rend différent ce texte de celui d'origine. Malgré tout, cela reste une traduction qui se veut le plus fidèle et juste possible.

Tout commentaire sera traduit puis communiqué à l'auteur lithugraph.

* * *

Traduction : Yuki

Correction : Akii

Bêta-lecture : Zolva

* * *

 **CHAPITRE 1**

 **Berlin, 1924**

C'était une foule décente pour une nuit de mardi. Roderich se pencha contre le bar, comptant les gains du soir : 60% pour la Maison et 40% à être réparti entre ses artistes à la fin de la semaine.

Oui, vraiment décent.

Il accorda que le fait que son petit club puisse attirer la foule durant la semaine était remarquable. Un an plus tôt, The Supper Club pouvait à peine tenir devant les autres cabarets. Roderich s'était battu pour garder les acteurs, écrivant des chèques mauvais à ses créanciers, tout en donnant aux filles les maigres possessions de la maison. Puis cette salope, Inge, avait commencé à demander une paie plus élevée. Et qu'aurait-il pu faire d'autre ? Elle était sa chanteuse vedette, la seule raison pour laquelle il avait des clients. Il _devait_ la garder, malgré qu'il soit proche de la faillite.

Ses spectacles n'étaient pas _mauvais_ : les performances étaient solides, les costumes avaient un goût révélateur. Ils manquaient simplement d'originalité, chose qu'il avait souvent critiqué durant ces jours en tant qu'étudiant au conservatoire. Il avait besoin d'une accroche. Quelque chose pour attirer l'attention de l'auditoire. Quelque chose que les autres clubs n'avaient pas.

Il l'avait trouvé après une rencontre fortuite, avec un joli jeune espagnol prénommé Antonio.

Inge lui demandait toujours plus d'argent, et ses créanciers, fatigués de ses excuses, avaient commencés à récupérer le paiement sur lui.

Cette nuit-là, il avait été chanceux : seulement le nez et une lèvre ensanglantée, et des bleus sur les côtes. Ce n'était pas comme s'il n'avait pas eu pire. Encore, la menace qu'il pouvait tout perdre planait au-dessus de lui et l'entraînait à l'aveuglette sur _cette_ allée, ayant besoin d'une bonne baise pour s'éclaircir la tête.

Et alors il vit Antonio, la silhouette illuminée par la lumière argentée de la lune. Un halo mince sur une peau caramélé, le distinguant de ses compagnons d'albâtres.

Il le voulait. Il n'avait pas d'argent, mais _dieu_ qu'il le voulait ! Et il voulait le _prendre_. Il voulait le prendre, promettre de le garder toute la nuit et le récompenser généreusement pour ses services. Alors, il le quitterait avant le matin. Il l'avait déjà fait avant. Ses manières – sa grâce aristocratique, son calme, son parlé rassurant – faisaient que les gens le croyaient. Et il avait toujours été capable de repérer un imbécile. Antonio, aussi beau qu'il soit, restait un imbécile.

Cette nuit, cependant, quand l'espagnol vit les bleus, quelque chose se cassa en Roderich. Peut-être qu'il avait été retenu trop longtemps par ce regard doux. Peut-être qu'il avait été ensorcelé par ces magnifiques yeux verts. Quoi qu'il en soit, il avait cassé son flegme, son apparence détachée, et pleuré. Pleuré devant un étranger complet, lui disant tout, et Antonio le tint jusqu'à ce qu'il s'endorme.

Le matin, il fut réveillé par la sensation chaude d'une peau contre la sienne. Antonio caressait ses cheveux, chantant une chanson espagnole basse et profonde. Roderich était posé sur la poitrine de l'autre, restant contre lui. Il lui demanda de chanter plus fort. L'espagnol obéit.

Il avait une gamme incroyable, allant du baryton au ténor et très probablement au contre-ténor s'il y était poussé.

À travers la brume pleine de sommeil, des rêves qu'il avait fait la nuit précédente et la voix hypnotisante de l'espagnol, une idée frappa Roderich.

Il lui demanda s'il voudrait chanter à son club, dans des vêtements de femmes. Il était plus que temps d'élargir l'auditoire pour accepter la sous-culture croissante dont il avait fait partie près d'une décennie. Ou, s'il était honnête avec lui-même, sa vie entière. Il était certain qu'Antonio pourrait capturer la foule, et son physique svelte, couplé avec sa voix insaisissable garderait les clients la nuit. Antonio accepta et admit, dans un rire, que lorsqu'il était enfant il avait l'habitude d'essayer les jupes de ses sœurs lorsqu'il n'y avait personne à la maison.

En quelques mois, il mit Inge à la porte et réduit ses dépenses. Puis, le bavard Antonio prit la relève en tant que maître de cérémonies, habillé comme un homme, avant de se diriger vers les coulisses, et réapparaître comme « Antonia », la vedette de son cabaret.

Antonio/Antonia fut un succès instantané. Roderich avait trouvé son accroche. Il réserva plus d'artistes travestis, jusqu'à ce qu'il remplisse son équipe, gardant seulement quelques filles ordinaires pour les « clients ».

Il se permit un léger sourire tandis qu'il cachait les bénéfices de cette nuit dans la poche interne de sa veste. Ce n'était pas mal pour un mardi, en effet.

Il mit la part des artistes-interprètes dans le coffre-fort sous le bar, les plaçant avec les bénéfices du lundi, remarquant que ceux de ce soir étaient beaucoup plus grands. Son sourire s'élargit. Le vendredi était le jour de paiement pour les filles. Elles se seront certainement régalées cette semaine.

Roderich se versa un verre de crème schnaps à la menthe. Il semblait que Berlin s'était finalement réveillé. L'économie était en voie de guérison. Des groupes d'artistes et d'intellectuels émergeaient du chaos des années précédentes : une classe bourgeoise exigeait la nouvelle, l'avant-garde, et Roderich était tout heureux de la leur donner, à condition que le capital continuait de couler en sa faveur…

Une douleur palpitante dans sa jambe interrompit sa rêverie. Il gémit à lui-même, prenant son verre et boitant vers le piano par la scène. Il se baissa sur le banc avec un soupir soulagé. Putain de shrapnel [1]. Le chirurgien de l'armé lui avait dit d'utiliser une canne chaque fois que les élancements commençaient. Mais il avait vingt-huit ans maintenant, toujours dans le cœur de l'âge. Il ne devrait pas avoir besoin de canne pour marcher. Il n'était pas un fichu estropié. Il était juste malchanceux…

Enfin, plus chanceux que la normale…

Au moins ce n'était pas la jambe droite, il pouvait encore appuyer sur les pédales du piano assez confortablement…

Et c'était son prix de consolation pour avoir combattu pendant la Grande Guerre !

Quelle consolation de savoir, malgré tout ce qu'il avait perdu – sa richesse, ses biens, sa place au conservatoire - _quelle_ consolation c'était de savoir qu'il pouvait encore jouer du piano dans ce club de merde, pour ses clients débiles.

Manque d'originalité, en effet ! Oh, comme il _aimerait_ reprendre ses compositions au conservatoire _maintenant_. Comme ce serait _glorifiant_ de voir les regards horrifiés sur leurs faces grises, aux sons discordants jaillissant de son clavier.

La beauté était devenue une chose appartenant au passé. Les dadaïstes [2] avaient raison : l'art, c'était de la connerie. Et il avait magnifiquement profité d'un marchand de connerie.

Roderich sirotait son schnaps.

Quand était-il devenu si cynique ?

Une autre palpitation.

Oh, oui… _Ça._

Il ne s'était jamais proclamé soldat. Il n'avait jamais été pour la chasse ou la pêche, ou _toute autre_ activité nécessitant des prouesses physiques. C'est pourquoi, enfant, il passait des heures à jouer du piano. La raison pour laquelle il était allé au conservatoire. Pendant deux ans, l'influence de sa famille l'avait gardé à l'écart de cette terrible guerre. Il savait qu'il serait de la chair à canon au moment où ils l'auraient. Mais d'une manière ou d'une autre, il survécut, revenant de la campagne d'Italie doté d'une jambe merveilleusement mutilée et brisée et d'un cynisme nouvellement trouvé.

Roderich descendit l'alcool restant, puis posa les doigts sur les touches noires et blanches. Il les regarda, se demandant s'il pouvait jouer son ancien répertoire de mémoire. Cela faisait longtemps et la musique qu'il jouait pour les spectacles du cabaret était ridiculement facile et terriblement accrocheuse. Il craignit, pendant un moment, que les airs de jazz qu'il avait joué avaient remplacé ses bien-aimés Beethoven et Chopin.

Il laissa ses doigts tomber sur les touches, écoutant les notes que ses mains gauche et droite faisaient en cheminant sur le clavier, maintenant une octave à l'écart. Un do empâté, suivit d'un mi et d'un sol. Mais il y avait quelque chose entre le mi et le sol, non ? Quelque chose de pas tout à fait juste, mais qui rapprochait les morceaux ensemble…

Qu'est-ce que c'était ?

Ah, oui. Un la à plat.

Donc après le sol, on passe au do moyen à droite, avec la main gauche suivante…

Il jouait du Chopin.

Doucement, l'introduction, trompeuse par sa sérénité, augmentant toujours en intensité, jusqu'à ce que les touches deviennent du feu et ses mains de l'essence, possédées par une force folle, frénétique. Ses doigts dansaient sur les touches supérieures, petites langues léchant ses extrémités. Ses épaules étaient tendues. Ses mains se déplacèrent vers le bas du registre, descendant dans la fosse rouge profonde. Vers le bas des Enfers. Dans l'obscurité pour chercher la lumière. Pour chercher une réponse : celle de la question du commencement. Il y était presque. L'obscurité commençait à diminuer. Seulement quelques mesures de plus jusqu'à la lumière. Jusqu'à sa réponse.

Les yeux de Roderich brûlaient, larges, vivants et à moitié fous, derrière ses lunettes. L'eau à la bouche – le désir humectait sa gorge, alors qu'il recherchait la finition…

Des coups à la porte du club, tranchant et sanglant contre les notes sombres, emmenèrent sa performance à une fin brutale.

Ses doigts s'écrasèrent contre les touches, cacophonie de notes détruisant sa fin.

— Quoi ! hurla-t-il, le torse haletant de colère.

Les coups revinrent, bien que plus hésitant cette fois-ci.

Il se demanda si c'était Antonio, qui aurait oublié quelque chose…

Ses épaules s'affaissèrent alors qu'il se levait du banc du piano. Il saisit son verre et boita jusqu'au bar pour le remplir à nouveau. Si c'était lui, il pouvait bien attendre.

De nouveaux coups. Plus lent, presque provoquant d'une certaine façon.

— Je t'entends, coupa-t-il.

Il lissa ses cheveux en arrière et atteignit l'arrière du bar pour prendre sa canne, en guise de précaution.

Roderich ouvrit la porte.

— Pour l'amour de dieu, qu'est-ce qui est si important ?

— Je vois que tu as de meilleures manières qu'avant, Lunettes, vint comme réponse.

Ses yeux s'élargirent à la vue du visage de celui qui le saluait. Un visage qu'il n'avait pas vu depuis trois longues années…

Une tête de cheveux pâles illuminé d'argent, sous le ciel froid et éclairé par la lune. Une grimace oblique animait le visage de l'homme pâle comme la mort. Malgré la pénombre, il pouvait voir une légère lueur briller dans les yeux étranges de l'autre. Des yeux qui semblaient rouges lorsque la lumière les frappait de face, se souvint-il. Il ajusta ses lunettes dans un effort pour se ressaisir, avant de s'adresser à l'autre homme.

— Gilbert, dit-il, catégorique. Qu'est-ce que tu fais ici ?

— Droit au but, comme d'habitude, soupira Gilbert. Tu ne vas pas m'inviter, pour commencer ? Tu m'invites à dîner, comme au bon vieux temps ?

Roderich bloqua la porte, ses phalanges blanchirent alors qu'il saisissait et serrait sa canne.

— Allez, Roddie, dit Gilbert, donnant un coup joueur dans son épaule. Ça fait trois ans, tu n'es plus en colère, si ?

— Je suis _toujours_ en colère.

— Ha ! Toujours plaisantin, Roddie.

Il claqua la joue de Roderich.

— C'est ce qui m'a manqué chez toi.

Son attitude ferme flancha à la seconde où Gilbert toucha son visage. L'autre homme, voyant là une occasion, se fraya un chemin pour entrer dans le club, le bousculant presque.

— Oh, désolé. J'avais oublié pour ta jambe.

— … Je me doute, marmonna sombrement Roderich, tandis qu'il fermait la porte.

Une faible toux, venant de la rue, l'étonna. Pivotant, il ouvrit une nouvelle fois la porte et cligna des yeux.

Un garçon le regardait. Un Gilbert en miniature, bien que ses cheveux n'étaient pas aussi pâles, et ses yeux bleus.

— Lutz ! siffla Gilbert. Je t'avais dit de rester à côté, bouge ton cul ici !

Il saisit le petit par le bras et le traîna à l'intérieur. Il entendit le gamin dire quelque chose à propos de ne pas vouloir être impoli.

— Dieu, si on te voit dehors si tard, on va me prendre la tête.

Gilbert le conduisit par la scène jusqu'à une table, le faisant tomber sur une chaise.

— J'aurais pu rester à la maison…

— Ce n'est pas que je ne crois pas en toi, Lutz, c'est juste que je ne crois pas en les autres personnes.

— Mais j'ai école…

— Donc fais tes devoirs.

— Je les ai finis.

— Alors lis, fais quelque chose.

— Je n'ai pas de livre…

— Excusez-moi ! coupa Roderich.

Les deux blonds posèrent leurs yeux sur lui, le regardant comme s'il venait d'arriver.

— C'est quoi ce bordel ? Gilbert, qui est ce gamin ?

Les épaules du plus vieux des blonds s'affaissèrent. Un regard douloureux assombrit ses yeux pendant un moment alors qu'il mordillait sa lèvre inférieure.

Il se tourna vers le garçon et murmura :

— Lutz, pose… pose juste la tête et dors, d'accord ? Je dois parler à Roderich.

Le gamin hocha la tête, croisant ses bras sur la table et y plaçant sa tête. Gilbert caressa ses cheveux, le visage s'adoucissant alors qu'il voyait les yeux de l'enfant se fermer.

— Verse-nous un verre Lunettes, tu veux ? dit Gilbert, relevant soudainement la tête, un rictus arrogant remplaçant son gentil sourire.

Roderich restait ancré devant la porte.

— Je ne sers que les clients _qui paient._

— Qu'est-ce qui te fait penser que je ne le ferais pas ?

— Parce que ta réputation te précède partout où tu vas, Gilbert.

— Eh bien, dans ce cas, ne voudrais-tu pas servir un vieil ami ?

— Un ami ?! se moqua Roderich, boitant vers lui. Nous avons partagé une tranchée…

— Entre autres… ricana Gilbert.

— J'étais _marié_ ! Et puis toi… toi…

— _Je_ t'ai seulement montré ce que tout le monde _savait_ déjà et que tu refusais de voir.

— Tu m'as ruiné ! Je suis _venu_ ici à cause de toi. J'ai quitté Eisenstadt à cause de toi. J'ai _tout_ _abandonné_ pour venir ici et jouer du piano dans ce club stupide, à cause de toi !

— Je t'ai forcé à arrêter de faire semblant ! Tu ne peux pas tout avoir dans le meilleur des mondes ! Tu aurais dû choisir au final. Je t'ai juste aidé à te précipiter. Admets-le, Roddie. Ce chemin est le plus facile.

Roderich s'arrêta, effrayé de ce qu'il pourrait faire à Gilbert s'il était trop près…

Il l'étranglerait (il le tiendrait étroitement).

Il frapperait son visage (il embrasserait sa joue).

Il lui enverrait le genou dans l'aine (il passerait ses mains dans ses cheveux).

Il appuierait ses lèvres contre ce sourire tordu…

Non. Il était certain qu'il l'étranglerait. L'homme qui lui coûta tout. L'étouffer jusqu'à ce que la lumière délaisse ces yeux étranges, magnifiques.

Les doigts de Roderich convulsèrent autour de sa canne. Il n'avait jamais entretenu l'idée de tuer un autre homme, même pendant la guerre. Mais les ex-amants ne pouvaient pas être considérés comme humain. Comment le pourraient-ils ? Non. Ils étaient des démons renvoyés des enfers pour tourmenter les vivants. _Pourquoi, au nom de dieu, doit-il se montrer maintenant ? Qu'est-ce qu'il me veut de plus ?_

Jésus, il avait besoin d'un verre.

Il boitilla jusqu'au bar.

L'autre, prenant ça comme une invitation provisoire, suivit derrière, gardant une certaine distance avec la canne de l'autrichien.

Roderich s'installa derrière le bar, prenant un étui à cigarettes et se servit un double whisky.

— Donc… Je vois que tu as changé le nom de c't'endroit.

Gilbert s'approcha précautionneusement du bar, les mains profondément enfoncées dans ses poches avant.

— Oui, dit-il, se concentrant en allumant une cigarette.

Il s'appuya contre l'arrière du comptoir, les yeux prudents tandis qu'il regardait Gilbert.

— C'est du genre américain, pas vrai ?

— Eh bien, avec la popularité du jazz et du consumérisme massif [3], ça semblait approprié, fut sa réponse coupante.

Gilbert hocha lentement la tête. Ses petits efforts pour faire la conversation étaient en train de porter leurs fruits.

Un silence gênant tomba sur eux.

Gilbert se soulagea sur le tabouret du bar, reposant ses bras sur le comptoir. Il commença à cueillir une cuticule sur son index, tirant jusqu'à ce que la peau finisse par céder. Une goutte cramoisie remonta à la surface. Il coinça son doigt dans sa bouche pour arrêter le saignement, puis laissa ses deux mains retomber sur ses genoux. Il les cacha sous ses jambes, courbant les épaules, et observant le club autour de lui comme s'il venait ici pour la première fois.

Son agitement prouvait sa nervosité. Roderich écrasa sa cigarette, rassemblant la moindre once de dédain qu'il possédait.

— Pourquoi es-tu ici, Gilbert ?

Ses yeux arrêtèrent leur balayage du club. Il les amena à brièvement rencontrer ceux de Roderich avant de se tordre pour regarder le garçon qui dormait sur la table.

Il suivit son regard. Il connaissait ces manières. Il savait quand il avait besoin de dire quelque chose, mais que sa fierté l'empêchait de le faire. C'était une de ces fois-ci. Il aurait dû le savoir. Gilbert pouvait être si enfantin…

— Qui est-il ? demanda-t-il, gardant son ton ferme.

Gilbert répondait toujours mieux à l'autorité…

Le blond se retourna lentement, les yeux fixés sur un point invisible sur la surface du bar.

— … Mon frère.

Il se mordit la lèvre à nouveau.

Le visage de Roderich blanchit. Au cours de leurs années durant la guerre et le bref temps après, il n'avait jamais supposé qu'il eût une famille. Pendant longtemps, il avait été certain que l'homme pâle était une apparition, quelque chose crée par son esprit pour l'aider pendant ces jours sombres passés dans la boue. Gilbert allait et venait comme il le voulait. Rien, pas même _lui,_ Roderich, pouvait le retenir. Et il était certain qu'il n'avait jamais mentionné quoi que ce soit à propos de parents ou frère. Il ne parvenait même pas à se souvenir l'avoir vu écrire une lettre à la maison pendant leur temps dans les tranchées.

— Quel âge a-t-il ? demanda Roderich.

— Onze ans. Il était une surprise totale pour _Mutti und Vati_ [4].

Les lèvres de Gilbert s'ouvrirent sur un rire sec.

— Tellement, que le vieux est mort avant qu'il naisse.

Gilbert posa les mains sur ses genoux, les regardant fixement.

Roderich atteint l'arrière du bar pour prendre son meilleur whisky, et en servir deux doubles, lui en remettant un.

— Et ta mère ? demanda-t-il, faisant attention à garder sa voix décontractée à présent.

— … morte le 17 décembre.

— Je suis désolé de l'entendre.

Il se déplaça de l'autre côté du bar, s'asseyant à côté de lui. Il ralluma une cigarette et lui en tendit une.

Ils restèrent assis en silence quelques instants, le cliquetis occasionnel de verre remplissant l'espace que certains mots ne pouvaient pas.

— … Il est la raison pour laquelle je suis parti, dit enfin Gilbert.

— Qui ?

— Ludwig.

Gilbert désigna de la tête le garçon.

— J'avais entendu, avant d'être expédié du front de l'est de l'Italie, que notre mère l'avait envoyé pour rester avec son frère. Elle était en mauvaise santé avant même que je parte, donc c'était le mieux à faire. Je voulais te le dire, Roddie. Je le jure devant Dieu, je le voulais. Mais… je ne pensais pas que ça prendrait autant longtemps…

— Gilbert, que...

— Je _devais_ aller à Dresde. Je devais aller le chercher ! Je savais que si je te le disais, tu voudrais que je patiente, mais je ne pouvais pas attendre. Je devais l'éloigner de ce fils de pute alcoolo. Je devais le récupérer à la _minute_ où je rentrerai. Mais, tonton c'était refait une vie décente. Lutz était bien traité. Il allait dans une bonne école et tout. Et j'avais pu le voir, au moins. Je ne voulais pas tout gâcher. Je fous toujours la merde. Ensuite, notre voisine m'a écrit après mon passage à Berlin. Disant que Lutz semblait plus maigre, malade. Une fois, elle aurait juré l'avoir vu avec un œil au beurre noir. Je savais que tonton aimait boire, mais je n'avais jamais pensé qu'il avait _ces manies_ d'ivrognes, tu sais ? J'ai supposé qu'il l'avait frappé un jour. Lutz ne me disait rien, juste que tonton criait beaucoup, disant que Lutz était ingrat et comment il lui faisait faire faillite parc' qu'il devait s'occuper de lui pour sa sœur. Mais quand je suis venu le prendre, ce connard taré ne voulait pas le laisser ! Je me suis battu très fort pour l'avoir, mais les tribunaux ont refusé. Ils disaient qu'il était dans un environnement stable.

Gilbert renifla, descendant le reste de son whisky.

— Tu aurais dû venir vers moi, dit tranquillement Roderich. J'aurais pu payer ce juge...

— Roddie, tu avais à peine assez d'agent pour que l'on ne te coupe pas les vivres.

— J'en avais caché. J'ai acheté cet endroit au propriétaire, tu sais.

Le blond grimaça.

— Je savais que tu me cachais des choses. Connard radin.

— Comment as-tu récupéré Ludwig ? Gilbert, tu ne l'as pas enlevé, n'est-ce pas ?

Un brin de panique colorait sa voix. Ça voudrait dire qu'il avait amené la police à sa porte…

— Nan. Heureusement pour moi, tonton est mort un an plus tard d'une crise cardiaque. J'ai récupéré Lutz et on est revenu à Berlin.

Deux ans. Il était de retour depuis _deux ans_ , et il ne se montrait que _maintenant_ ? Qu'est-ce qu'il foutait pendant tout ce temps ? Enfin, pas qu'il s'en souciait. Ils avaient rompu, non ? Est-ce qu'une personne, après être partie, ne signalait pas son retour ? Même si son départ était pour des raisons de morale, le fait restait qu'il l'avait _laissé_. Il l'avait laissé et n'avait pas cherché à le contacter. Oui. Ils avaient rompu. S'il venait pour lui présenter ses excuses, il pouvait se les garder. Il l'avait laissé faire une fois, et une fois était tout ce qu'il fallait pour être déçu.

Le silence dans la pièce retourna à un niveau gênant. Il faisait tourner le fond de son whisky dans son verre, faignant d'être intéressé par son contenu, tout en s'accaparant mentalement à replacer toutes les défenses internes que Gilbert avait éliminé à la seconde même où il avait commencé son récit. Il avait peur de parler, craignant que la barrière délicate autour de lui ne se brise. Mais ce fut Gilbert qui trancha le silence cette fois-ci.

— Tu m'as demandé pourquoi j'étais là, Lunettes.

Il se sentit acquiescer.

— Eh bien, il se dit dans la rue que c'est l'endroit où aller pour travailler.

Roderich affronta le visage de Gilbert, basculant la tête sur le côté pour observer le pâle blond à côté de lui, un ricanement arrogant en chemin.

— « Il se dit dans la rue » ? Gilbert, tu n'es certainement pas tombé _si_ bas pour avoir recours à la prostitution, si ?

— Non ! 'Sûr que non ! Je voulais juste dire… J'ai entendu que cet endroit allait bien, et… Eh bien, tu sais que je ne peux pas chanter ou danser, mais si tu as besoin d'un portier ou de quelque chose comme ça, tu sais que je serais bon.

Il considéra l'offre. Il y _avait bien_ quelques nuits où la foule pouvait être un peu chahuteuse. Ça se calmait habituellement avant que ça ne dérape, mais ça le rendait toujours nerveux. Et il _savait_ que Gilbert était plus que capable de maîtriser une foule turbulente…

— Sois ici demain soir à huit heures, dit Roderich.

— Sérieux ?

Il lui lança un coup d'œil qui disait « Ne me redemande pas. »

— Merde, ça super génial !

Gilbert sauta de son siège, et jeta un bras autour de son cou.

— Merci, Roddie.

L'homme pâle allait pour réveiller son frère quand une pensée lui vint :

— Qu'est-ce que je devrais faire à propos de Lutz ? Je ne veux pas le laisser seul.

— Il peut rester dans les coulisses. Les filles veilleront sur lui.

Son visage se fendit d'un large sourire. Il se retourna et alla gentiment secouer l'épaule de son frère.

— 'llez, Lutz. Il est temps d'y aller.

Le garçon marmonna quelque chose d'incompréhensible, tentant de se débarrasser de la main.

— Ne m'oblige pas à te porter, le taquina Gilbert, le poussant dans les côtes.

Le petit tapa une nouvelle fois sur sa main, renfonçant son visage entre ses bras.

Il soupira et récupéra l'enfant entre ses bras, se dirigeant vers la porte.

Roderich le regarda sortir.

À la porte, Gilbert fit une pause, et lui fit face.

— Merci, encore une fois. Tu ne sais pas combien tu m'as sauvé.

Le blond tendit une main. Roderich la prit, la peau sèche et fissurée si familière sous son touché. Un moment, il regarda leurs mains, serrées dans un geste si formel que cela semblait étrange pour eux.

Il hésita.

Ils devraient partager un baiser, pas une poignée de main.

Il tenta un pas en avant. Mais déjà, la main de Gilbert glissait hors de sa portée, alors que le pâle blond retournait dans la nuit.

Roderich le regarda se retirer et ne ferma la porte que lorsqu'il ne pouvait plus apercevoir cette tête de cheveux presque blancs.

Il retourna au bar, reprenant sa place sur le tabouret. Deux verres vides se tenaient devant lui, la lumière brillant à travers eux, reflétant des formes déchiquetées sur le comptoir. Ses yeux s'accrochèrent au verre de Gilbert. Sur les traces de doigt, et l'impression fantôme laissée par une paire de lèvres gercées.

Est-ce qu'il était prêt à faire ça ?

Il n'avait pas le choix.

L'accord avait été conclu.

Roderich attrapa son verre et la bouteille de whisky à côté. Il remplit son verre, admirant le liquide brun. _Un de plus pour t'aider à dormir, fils._

Il leva son verre à ses lèvres, étincelant de rouge sous les lumières de la pièce, buvant rapidement.

[1] Le shrapnel est le nom désignant « l'obus à balle ». Souvent utilisé à tort et à travers, pour désigner des fragments crées par une explosion quelconque. Pendant la Première Guerre Mondiale, il est utilisé à grande échelle par toutes les armées. La détonation d'un obus ordinaire, à contrario du shrapnel, produit plusieurs centaines d'éclats à grande vitesse, 1 à 1km 5 par seconde, a donc fini par disparaître durant la Seconde Guerre, et a été utilisé pour la toute dernière fois par l'armée britannique en 1943.

[2] Le dadaïsme est un mouvement intellectuel, artistique et culturel du début du XX ème siècle, qui clame une remise en cause de toutes les conventions et contraintes idéologiques, esthétiques et politiques. Il met en avant un esprit insoumis et acerbe, rejette la raison et la logique, joue avec les convenances (= ce qui est désigné comme modèle), et marque sa dérision pour les traditions et son art très engagé. Les artistes de dada se voulaient irrespectueux, extravagants, affichant un mépris total envers les « vieilleries » du passé. Ils cherchaient à atteindre la plus grande liberté d'expression et de langage, en utilisant tout matériau et support possible et imaginable. Ils avaient pour but de provoquer et d'amener le spectateur à réfléchir sur les fondements de la société. Proche de l'idéologie socialiste, voire anarchiste pour Tzara ou Hausmann, Dada se démarque à l'époque pour sa proximité avec le militantisme radical.

[3] Le consumérisme est ici un mode de vie lié à la consommation. Dans ce contexte, il fait allusion aux clients recherchant des prostitués masculins et le fait que le monde s'américanise doucement.

[4] _Mutti und Vati_ = maman et papa en allemand, terme surtout utilisé par les enfants.

* * *

 **Les commentaires sont les salaires des traducteurs !**

 **Aidez-nous à vous offrir quelque chose de meilleur, laissez une trace !**


	2. Chapitre 2

Traduction : Yuki

Correction : Akii

Bêta-lecture : Zolva

* * *

 **CHAPITRE 2**

 **Italie, 1918**

Lorsqu'il se réveilla, il se rendit immédiatement compte de deux choses : le chaos des balles sifflantes et des hommes criants n'assaillait plus ses oreilles ; et ses jambes, il en était certain, étaient en feu.

Roderich était dans un hôpital.

Dans un lit.

Le drap contre lui le démangeait.

Son uniforme avait été remplacé par une blouse flasque et un pantalon attaché par un cordon. Sa jambe gauche était suspendue à une poulie par une sorte d'écharpe. Un plâtre épais l'enfermait jusqu'à la cuisse. L'autre jambe était couverte de bandes de gazes, cachant les points de sutures en-dessous.

Mais la chose qui l'irrita le plus était qu'il _ne pouvait pas bouger._

Il ne savait pas combien de temps il était resté couché comme ça, mais à se retrouver dès le réveil avec une jambe en l'air, il sentait immédiatement l'inconfort s'installer.

Il voulait bouger. Se reposer le dos contre les oreillers.

Ce fut après sa découverte que les sensations de rasoirs commencèrent. Milles lames chauffées à blanc frappaient sa jambe levée, se calquant sur les pulsations dans le côté de son cou. Ceux de la jambe droite étaient semblable à des piqûres d'aiguilles comparé à la douleur de sa sœur.

Il entortilla sa main dans les draps du lit, la mâchoire crispée sous la douleur. Il ne crierait pas. Il n'était pas si faible.

Il avait besoin d'une infirmière.

Il se releva prudemment sur ses coudes. L'hôpital était un flou brumeux de formes blanches et chaires. Ses lunettes avaient disparu.

Il se sentait étourdi. Essayer de discerner les formes floues lui donnaient mal à la tête.

Il tourna la tête pour voir si ses lunettes étaient à côté.

Un éclat métallique sur sa table de chevet. Il tendit une main tremblante.

Une infirmière le vit.

En quelques secondes, elle était à côté de son lit et le forçait à se rallonger d'une voix apaisante. Mais ses mots se perdirent dans le martèlement dans sa jambe et sa tête.

Il retourna contre le matelas dur, serrant fort ses yeux.

Quand il les ouvrit de nouveau, l'infirmière était toujours à ses côtés. Elle était proche et il put voir qu'elle était vieille. Peut-être dans la cinquantaine.

Elle lui demanda de quoi il avait besoin, et il poussa un faible « Lunettes. »

Elle accéda à la table par-dessus son lit et les tint assez près pour qu'il les voit. Un des objectifs était fissuré et le cadre métallique à droite avait l'air tordu.

Il grogna.

Ses lunettes étaient cassées.

Il ne pouvait pas voir, merde.

Le drap sous lui le démangeait.

Il voulait bouger.

Il se demanda si c'était ça d'être comme Gilbert. Agité. Se sentir piégé dans sa propre peau. Incapable de bouger…

Où était Gilbert ? Avait-il également été touché ?

Non. Impossible. L'homme n'avait jamais été touché, pas vrai ? Il était invincible. Tout de même, où _était_ -il ? Où ? Il ne pouvait pas être là…

Il tenta de se tenir sur ses coudes. L'infirmière plaça une main ferme sur sa poitrine pour l'arrêter.

— Tu as besoin de rester tranquille. Tu as été chanceux, tu sais.

Roderich renifla, détournant sa tête d'elle.

— Oh vraiment ? Comment ça ?

— Tu étais proche de perdre ta jambe. Le chirurgien a réussi à la sauver.

— Fantastique, crachât-il.

Un nouveau coup de poignard, et ses mains se resserrèrent en des poings.

— Comment te sens-tu ?

Il tourna brusquement la tête, les yeux réduits à des fentes. _Comment je me sens ? Comme vous imaginez que je suis !_

L'infirmière lut la réponse sur son visage.

— Je vais te donner quelque chose pour la douleur, bien que je ne devrais probablement pas. Tu as déjà assez été dopé.

Elle partit, revenant vite avec une seringue.

— De la morphine, dit-elle. Je devrais vraiment économiser ce genre de choses. Il y a des cas pires que toi.

— …

Il renifla encore une fois.

— Mais tu passeras définitivement par de la réhabilitation une fois arrivé chez toi. Je veux dire, à cause de ta jambe, pas de la morphine ! rit-elle sottement.

Il aurait voulu se jeter sur elle pour la frapper à la tête. Il avait mal ! Et elle _riait_ ! Elle riait comme une écolière qui voyait un camarade de classe trébucher, puis tomber dans la boue.

Il serra les dents, réprimant des insultes.

 _Plébéien_ [1].

Ce n'était pas comme si cette infirmière pouvait en comprendre la signification, de toute façon…

— Eh bien. On y va, dit-elle joyeusement alors qu'elle préparait son bras pour l'injection. Un de plus pour t'aider à dormir, fils.

Puis l'infirmière le laissa.

Le laissa. Seul. Pour observer le flou blanc qu'était sa jambe dans le flou blanc qu'était ce maudit hôpital.

Blanc.

Tout était si blanc.

Comme les cheveux de Gilbert.

Comme la peau de Gilbert…

Les paupières de Roderich commençaient à tomber.

D'un blanc si éblouissant.

Où était Gilbert ? Il ne pouvait pas être ici. Il _n'était plus_ là _._ _Son unité a été transférée, tu te souviens ?_

Oui. Transférée. Ceci expliquait cela.

Ses cils brossèrent ses joues.

Tout était trop blanc.

Il ne pouvait pas voir.

Le blanc blessait ses yeux.

Gilbert n'avait pas été là pour le sauver cette fois…

 **Autriche, 1919**

Roderich souffla et grogna sous l'effort. Le _simple_ effort de marcher dans la chambre.

Ses cheveux bruns collaient à son front humide de sueur.

La voix douce d'Elizaveta résonnait à ses oreilles, l'encourageant tout du long.

Les poings serrés autour des deux cannes, ses bras tremblaient en soutenant son poids. Il ne pouvait pas utiliser sa jambe valide. Peu importe combien il essayait. Il s'en servait légèrement d'appui pendant qu'il traînait la mauvaise devant, la posant avec précaution avant d'y mettre son poids.

Il avait l'impression d'être déchiré une nouvelle fois.

Dans sa périphérie, il vit un fauteuil. Même pas à deux pas, à sa gauche.

Des perles de sueur roulaient dans ses yeux et dans son cou.

Le fauteuil le raillait.

C'était trop…

— Je ne peux pas !

Il s'effondra dans le fauteuil, soufflé par l'effort.

Il leva les yeux pour découvrir qu'il était à peine à la moitié de la pièce.

Elizaveta claqua impatiemment de la langue, se levant de son siège à son opposé.

— Tu ne peux pas rester dans le fauteuil roulant pour toujours, dit-elle, faisant rouler la chose misérable vers lui.

— Je sais, crachât-il. Je n'aime pas plus ça que toi. Mais j'ai toujours l'impression que l'on me poignarde avec des couteaux chauffés à chaque fois.

— Le docteur a dit...

— Au diable ce qu'il a dit ! Ça fait mal, Elizaveta, bordel !

Elle croisa ses bras, l'observant manœuvrer pour se mettre dans la chaise roulante.

— Tu deviens dépendant de ce truc, coupât-elle.

Il lui lança un regard cinglant, cherchant dans sa poche, en extrayant un étui à cigarette et des allumettes.

— Et je ne pense pas que _ça_ puisse t'aider !

Elle agita ses mains dans un geste élaboré, éventant le nuage de fumé exhalé par son mari.

— Tu m'agaces.

Roderich fit rouler sa chaise jusqu'à la fenêtre, regardant le terrain couvert de givre de la succession de sa grande tante.

— Eh bien nous sommes deux alors.

Le visage d'Elizaveta rougit. « C'est trop dur », pensât-elle, baissant les yeux. Ils se prirent sur sa jupe. Elle redressa la tête, en lissant les rides, ses mains cherchant _quelque chose_ à faire. Quelque chose pour la garder occuper. Pour garder éloignées les mauvaises pensées : la vérité, qu'elle et lui savaient tous deux. Mais elle n'était pas prête à l'admettre. Pas encore.

L'horloge dans le couloir comptait bruyamment les secondes dans le silence étouffant.

Il alluma une autre cigarette, le regard fixé par-delà la fenêtre.

Loin d' _elle._

Elle alla à ses côtés, plaçant une main sur son épaule.

Il se tendit sous son touché.

Si elle le senti, elle n'en fit cas, gardant résolument sa main en place.

— Je sais que c'est dur pour toi. C'est dur pour moi aussi. J' _essaie_ d'être patiente. Mais certains jours, on dirait que tu as tout simplement renoncé. Certains jours… C'est comme si je vivais avec un inconnu complet.

Il inhala profondément sa cigarette, faisant de son mieux pour ne pas ricaner. _Bien_ _sûr_ que le sujet ne tournerait qu'autour d' _elle_ …

Bien qu'il fût d'accord avec elle sur un point : il était un inconnu. Pour elle comme pour lui-même…

Non. Pas inconnu.

 _Malhonnête_. C'était le mot.

Il avait vécu un mensonge, un mensonge dans un monde imaginaire pendant les vingt premières années de sa vie. Et maintenant…

Maintenant il était temps de se réveiller.

 **Autriche, 1920**

Gilbert était intelligent. Pour tout son courage, son langage affreux, l'homme était définitivement intelligent. C'est pourquoi il avait été fait sergent et que lui était resté un homme enrôlé. L'argent ne pouvait pas tout acheter, au final.

Roderich se tenait dans le couloir, penché sur sa canne, une lettre serrée dans sa main fine. Pour un lecteur désinvolte [A], elle semblait inoffensive. Gilbert s'était récemment déplacé à Berlin et la lettre contenait ses récriminations à propos de la ville, dans le langage coloré qu'il utilisait si bien. Caché entre ses plaintes se trouvait un message simple : _Je dois te voir. Seul._

Il sourit quand il lit ça. Gilbert n'était jamais satisfait. S'il faisait froid et qu'on lui prêtait un pull, il se plaignait que la laine le démangeait. Si c'était couvert dehors, il gémissait combien ça le déprimait. Si c'était ensoleillé, il disait que c'était trop lumineux.

Il était agité et attirait l'attention. Il était le représentant d'un monde complètement opposé, dont Roderich avait besoin pour son confort et sa stabilité. Il était insouciant mais seulement avec lui-même. Il ne mettrait jamais un autre en danger. Il était trop farouchement protecteur. Il l'avait remarqué en Italie, mais ça ne voulait pas dire que le connaître était si simple. Son arrogance avait pour habitude d'éclipser ses subtilités.

Gilbert était arrivé en Italie en mi-septembre 1917, avec une unité mixte de soldats Allemands et Autrichiens, et déjà les hommes l'appelaient _der verrückte Feldwebel,_ le sergent fou. Ses récits d'exploits militaires sur le front de l'est semblaient trop ridicules pour être vrais. Pour des raisons qui lui étaient insondables, les hommes affluaient vers lui en dépit de ses affirmations exagérées. Peut-être était-ce à cause de sa vanité. Peut-être était-ce qu'à cause de ses fanfaronnades il insufflait une confiance nouvelle parmi eux. Ils le regardaient tous.

Excepté Roderich.

Pendant les premiers mois, il ne pouvait pas supporter d'être près du pâle blond. Accompagné de sa flopée d'histoires de guerre, Gilbert était aussi empli d'un arsenal de sarcasmes prêts à être utilisés, tous le visant lui. L'autrichien ne l'avait jamais entendu se moquer d'un autre homme. Seulement de lui. C'est pourquoi Roderich faisait de son mieux pour l'éviter. Mais le blond semblait avoir une certaine capacité à surgir de nulle part.

Tout changea en novembre.

Ils étaient avant l'aube, sous le feu de l'artillerie. Les shrapnels et les roches des montagnes pleuvaient autour d'eux.

Il avait senti quelque chose de lourd le frapper et pendant un moment, pensa que son temps était révolu.

Quand il réalisa qu'il était, en réalité, en vie et non blessé, il ouvrit ses yeux pour trouver Gilbert le couvrant.

Le couvrant…

L'homme s'était jeté sur l'autrichien pour mieux le protéger.

Une fois que les bombardements eurent cessé, Roderich avait demandé :

— Pourquoi as-tu fait ça ?

L'autre avait haussé les épaules, allumant une cigarette.

— Mieux vaut moi que toi, Lunettes.

Roderich avait hoché la tête, bien qu'incertain de la raison. C'était probablement une réponse involontaire, comme les tremblements de ses mains après le déluge. Il voulait les arrêter. Il avait besoin de _faire_ quelque chose. Il avait besoin de son piano. Il avait besoin...

— Est-ce que je pourrais en avoir une ?

Il pencha la tête vers la cigarette pendue aux lèvres de Gilbert.

— J'savais pas que tu fumais, Lunettes.

Eh bien… Il avait promis à Elizaveta après qu'ils se soient mariés qu'il ne fumerait plus jamais. Et il avait respecté sa promesse. Mais c'était une situation exceptionnelle. Il n'avait jamais imaginé qu'il se tapirait dans la saleté, tandis que des morceaux de montagnes et de métaux tomberaient autour de lui. Il n'avait jamais imaginé qu'il serait entouré par des sons de percussions assourdissant qui _n'étaient_ _pas_ des timbales. Cela avait duré trop longtemps. Des exceptions pouvaient être faites. Et il préférait inhaler cette fumée plutôt que d'aller à l'hôpital de campagne [2] pour commotion, et être appelé un lâche.

Gilbert alluma une autre cigarette et la lui passa. Ses doigts tâtonnèrent jusqu'à ce qu'il se souvienne comment la tenir.

Il amena le tabac à ses lèvres, inhalant désespérément. Avidement. Comme si la fumée pouvait le sauver d'une manière ou d'une autre.

Après ça, les choses étaient redevenues à comme avant la bataille. Chaque fois que les hommes étaient à portée de voix, Gilbert ne perdait pas une chance de balancer un commentaire moqueur sur lui. Toutefois, pendant les moments les plus calmes, lorsque les hommes se séparaient dans leurs groupes respectifs pour bavarder paresseusement et qu'il était seul, Gilbert le retrouvait toujours.

Les manières de l'homme pâle changèrent à ce moment-là, et il sentait qu'il apercevait le _vrai_ Gilbert. Pas la grande-gueule prétentieuse que l'homme montrait de lui. Il lui semblait apprivoisé. Modéré. Comme si c'était étrange, l'envie qui le conduisait à s'agiter trouvait la paix pour un moment.

Pourtant, ça dérangeait Roderich qu'il ne perde jamais une occasion de le taquiner. Spécialement quand il savait que l'homme avait un autre côté : un qu'il était effrayé de montrer aux les autres.

Si puéril.

C'était ce qu'il en était.

Les actions de Gilbert lui rappelaient celle d'un écolier embêtant une fille qu'il aimait. Et il…

Il l'embêtait seulement _lui_ …

Non. C'était impossible. Il rit à cette pensée.

Absurde. Ils étaient tous les deux des _hommes_ …

Mais l'autre ne raillait personne d'autres…

Et _n'avait-il_ pas vu un autre côté du blond ? Ne l'avait-il pas protégé des chutes de débris ?

Non. C'était dans sa nature. N'est-ce pas ?

Mais pourquoi lui ? Pourquoi _Roderich ?_

 _« Mieux vaut moi que toi. »_

Pourquoi penserait-il ça ? Les amis plaisantaient entre eux. C'était un comportement parfaitement normal. Et ils étaient amis, pas vrai ? Enfin, au moins plus proche que des connaissances, plus que ce qu'impliquait un simple salut désinvolte de la tête. Ils avaient tenu des conversations ensemble, lesquelles avaient peut-être constituées une relation amicale…

Au diable les étiquettes sociales. Pourquoi n'y avait-il pas de terme pour deux hommes qui appréciaient la compagnie de l'autre ? Pourquoi « ami » sonnait si intime et pourtant toujours si innocent ? N'y avait-il pas de limite, une certaine règle, à propos de quand l'on pouvait appeler une personne un ami ? Ne devait-ils pas se connaitre depuis, disons, cinq ans environ ? Il y avait des règles pour tout, donc il devrait y en avoir concernant l'amitié. Une règle silencieuse, non dite, que seuls les amis connaîtraient ? Et puisqu'il n'en n'avait jamais eu, il était incertain quant à _comment_ appeler l'avancée de leur relation. Gilbert considérait probablement toutes les personnes qu'il rencontrait comme ses amis. Il était tout simplement ce type de personne : bruyant, sociable, le gars que tout le monde connait. Et lui, Roderich, était l'exact opposé. Calme et observateur. Elizaveta disait qu'il était froid et distant, et il avait l'habitude de la croire, pensant que c'était juste ce qu'il était _._ Mais leurs conversations ne représentaient pas plus qu'un « Qu'est-ce qui est préparé pour le dîner ? » Il n'y avait jamais de chaleur, d'envie, d'anticipation. Contrairement à quand Gilbert le retrouvait et qu'ils n'étaient que tous les deux. Dans ces moments-là il rayonnait. Dans ces moments-là, il accueillerait le monde entier et appellerait tout le monde son ami. Il pouvait être tellement plus quand il était là… Mais quand il repartait, le Roderich détaché revenait.

L'amitié ne faisait pas ça aux gens. Les amis ne changeaient pas en compagnie l'un de l'autre. Les amis ne cachaient pas leur relation. Alors pourquoi Gilbert avait l'air d'éviter de le regarder, seulement lui, lorsque personne ne regardait ? Pourrait-ce être quelque chose de plus ?

Pourquoi il s'en souciait ?

Pourquoi il en avait quelque chose à foutre ?!

Ce n'était pas comme s'il était… jaloux ?

Non. Pas jaloux. Il n'était pas jaloux. Le sentiment que seul Gilbert pouvait lui faire ressentir lui manquait juste. Cette chaleur et cette assurance qu'il n'était _pas_ comme le monde le voyait. Pas froid. Ni distant.

Mais le blond ne devait pas savoir ce que leurs conversations signifiaient pour lui. Il n'y avait pas moyen que Gilbert l'aime plus que comme un ami. Ils étaient juste deux hommes qui avaient été contraint ensemble dans des circonstances inhabituelles, à se battre pour leurs pays, à se protéger eux aussi bien que les autres. Justes amis.

L'hiver était arrivé fin décembre. Les hommes étaient blottis en cercle autour d'un feu maigre pour essayer de rester au chaud, les vents de la montagne éteignant tous sauf la petite flamme. Ils se passaient des cigarettes, des blagues, des souvenirs de chez eux ou de femmes.

Il venait juste de finir son repas quand quelqu'un lui demanda :

— Et toi ? Toutes ces _belle donne_ [3] du villages…

C'était Weber. Un autre sergent. Il était assis à côté de Gilbert de l'autre côté du feu de camp. Il ne pouvait pas le supporter. Son arrogance et son insouciance égalisaient Gilbert, mais il lui manquait sa préoccupation du confort des hommes. Ils étaient juste de la chair à canon pour lui.

— Je vous demande pardon ? demandât-il, levant les yeux de son assiette.

L'homme éclata de rire.

— Voilà ta réponse ! dit quelqu'un.

— Nous parlons de femme. Quand en as-tu eu une pour la dernière fois ?

— … Je suis marié...

L'homme rit de nouveau.

Roderich regarda autour, se demandant ce qu'il y avait de si drôle. Il capta les yeux de Gilbert. Le visage du blond avait blanchi lorsqu'il avait entendu qu'il avait une femme.

— Donc ça fait quelques années ! dit Weber.

— Et toi, Beilschmidt ? Je _sais_ que tu as eu des histoires. Combien de femmes ?

Un sourire en coin vint immédiatement effacer l'air surpris sur le visage de Gilbert.

— Trop pour compter.

Weber rit, claquant une main sur l'épaule du blond et détournant son attention vers un autre homme.

Gilbert se leva quelques temps après, délaissant le groupe. Personne ne sembla remarquer son départ. Excepté lui.

Ne voulant pas subir une autre série de questions humiliantes concernant sa vie sexuelle, il le suivit. Il avait de toute façon besoin d'une cigarette et était à court d'allumettes.

Gilbert s'arrêta à un petit groupe de rochers profondément enfoncés dans la montagne escarpée. Il brossa la neige sur l'un avant de s'asseoir et de frotter vivement une allumette.

— On me suit, Lunettes ?

Sa voix était bourrue. Roderich s'arrêta à quelque pas.

— N-Non. Enfin, oui.

— Lequel c'est ?

Il souffla, changeant de pied.

— J'ai besoin de feu.

— C'est la dernière, dit Gilbert, fronçant un sourcil et maintenant la flamme qui diminuait.

Roderich se hâta de se pencher, plaçant ses mains en coupe autour du bâton d'allumette.

Sa cigarette était allumée. Dieu merci.

Il exhala une bouffée soulageante, s'appuyant contre l'une des pierres les plus grande. Ils fumèrent en silence pendant un moment, les yeux de Gilbert traînant sur les hommes autour du feu.

Il parla en premier, d'une voix rocailleuse coupant à travers l'air immobile.

— J'ai de mauvaises nouvelles pour toi.

— Qu'est-ce ?

— Je pourrais être transféré. J'ai entendu des rumeurs.

Roderich opina solennellement.

Que pourrait-il dire à ça ? Les amis ne se disent jamais adieu. Ce mot était un poison. Les implications étaient trop grandes. Adieu signifiait une finalité. Adieu signifiait que l'on ne reverrait plus la personne à nouveau. Et ô, qu'est-ce qu'il espérait le revoir. Leurs conversations ne pouvaient pas se finir. Mais compte tenu de la situation, ce serait une chose stupide que d'espérer.

— … Donc, j'imagine que tu vas devoir trouver quelqu'un d'autre pour te griller des allumettes.

Roderich essaya d'en rire.

— J'imagine.

— C'est pour ça que tu as quitté le groupe ?

— Nan, pas 'cause de ça.

Gilbert se leva, jetant sa cigarette sous ses pieds et prenant son sac à dos.

— J'ai quelque chose pour toi, Lunettes.

Il chercha dans le sac, et en retira une bouteille de vin qu'il lui tendit.

— Je ne sais pas s'il est bon, mais je m'en fous un peu.

— C'est pour quoi faire ?

— J'ai pensé que nous pourrions le fêter.

— Fêter _quoi_ , exactement ? _Ton départ_ ?

— Noël. Je pense que ça doit être noël. Et puis, nous devrions nous rapprocher. Tu veux la première gorgée ?

Roderich fixa la bouteille, un petit frémissement aux coins des lèvres.

— Désolé, je n'ai pas de verres, dit l'autre, interprétant mal son regard. Nous devrons nous contenter de boire à la bouteille.

— Non… C'est bon… C'est juste… Gilbert, je veux que tu me promettes quelque chose.

Ses yeux se relevèrent, se verrouillant dans ceux du blond. Il _devait_ le lui dire. Peut-être pas directement, mais en quelques mots, ces choses-là pouvaient être transmises. Il ne permettrait pas à leurs discussions de juste se finir.

— Qu'est-ce que c'est ?

— Tu dois me promettre, que lorsque ce sera terminé…

Oh, dieu, pourquoi hésitait-il _maintenant_ ?

— … Tu dois me promettre…

Il ne pouvait pas regarder ces yeux plus longtemps. Roderich lui passa la bouteille et chercha dans ses poches un crayon et du papier. Ah, dans la poche de sa chemise, bien sûr.

— Tu _devras_ m'écrire quand ce sera terminé. Au minimum. S-Si, peut-être, tu veux toujours me voir, ce serait bien aussi. Mais s'il te plait écrit. J-Je ne pourrais pas supporter la pensée… Avec tout ce que tu as fait, je veux te savoir sorti de tout ça.

Il griffonna son adresse sur un bout de papier et le poussa dans la main de Gilbert.

C'était une chose imprudente que de croire qu'ils pourraient tous deux rentrer chez eux indemnes. Il le savait et Gilbert le savait. Mais juste avoir cette conviction, celle qu'ils allaient aller bien, semblait signifier plus que ça ne le devrait. C'était la seule chose qu'il avait, et il voulait s'y accrocher. Comme un marin s'accrochant à du bois flottant. N'importe quoi pour rester à flot dans la mer turbulente de la guerre.

Gilbert mit le papier dans la poche de sa veste, un sourire adoucissant les traits durs de son visage.

— Je le promets, dit-il. Maintenant, que dirais-tu que nous l'ouvrions ?

Il opina et le regarda sortir un couteau de poche et le bloquer sous le bouchon. Après quelques torsions, il en tira le bouchon dans un _pop_ , et lui remis le vin.

L'autrichien prit une gorgée. C'était moelleux. Velouté. Il prit une autre lampée, sentant la rougeur lui grimper au visage. Ce n'était pas mauvais pour un vin qu'il savait que l'autre avait juste prit sur les étagères d'une des maisons d'en bas.

Ses gorgées se répercutèrent dans le silence pendant un moment avant que Gilbert ne reprenne la parole.

— Je t'ai menti, Lunettes.

Roderich toussa, près de s'étouffer avec le vin.

— À quel propos ?

— Il me reste quelques allumettes, sourit-il, cherchant dans son sac à dos et en sortant une boite.

Il en grilla une et alluma une cigarette, la lumière ambrée illuminant le visage anxieux de Roderich.

— Tu as du vin sur toi, dit-il.

Il tendit une main pâle, frottant son pouce sur son menton.

L'instinct premier de l'autrichien fut de s'en débarrasser, mais quelque chose (le vin, sûrement), le tint cloué sur place. Le touché de Gilbert était gentil. Pas comme il s'y attendait.

Il cligna des yeux. _À quoi_ s _'_ était-il attendu ? Une peau rugueuse, des doigts forts ? Pas comme une mère frottant le visage d'un enfant ? Peut-être. Définitivement pas à cette caresse gentille.

Sa tête était confuse.

Gilbert touchait son menton.

Touchait son visage.

C'était trop chaud. Son visage brûlait. Il avait pris trop de vin. Elizaveta avait toujours dit qu'il ne tenait pas l'alcool…

Gilbert lui maintenait le visage. Contournant de son pouce la courbe juste sous ses lèvres, trouvant un chemin vers le haut.

Il devrait s'en débarrasser. Il n'aimait pas les contacts physiques. Pas vraiment. Mais _pourquoi_? Pourquoi était-ce si dur de simplement bouger ? Pourquoi le touchait-il comme ça ?

Son pouce lui brossa momentanément les lèvres avant que sa main se retrouve autour de son cou, sur son épaule, serpentant vers son dos et rapprochant l'autrichien de lui.

Gilbert pressa ses lèvres contre celles de Roderich dans un baiser écrasant. C'était débraillé, ivre et… _bien_. Dieu comme c'était bien. Malgré tout. Malgré le fait qu'ils étaient des hommes, malgré le fait qu'il était _marié_. Mais cela avait plus convenu à ses parents qu'à lui, n'est-ce pas ? Les Edelstein avaient besoin d'un héritier, que Dieu n'en déplaise, et il était l'unique fils d'une famille aristocratique mourante. Et il n'avait _jamais_ embrassé Elizaveta de la façon dont Gilbert l'embrassait : profondément et avec désir.

Il pouvait goûter son souffle, moelleux et aigre à cause du vin, et ça aurait dû le dégoûter. Il ne devrait pas vouloir de ce goût sur sa langue, mais le faisait.

Roderich posa une main dans son dos, les bosses et creux lui faisant prendre conscience de comment il aurait dû se sentir à côté de lui, et se demander si Gilbert s'en souciait. Elizaveta avait toujours dit qu'il était trop mince. Elle disait toujours qu'il avait besoin de manger plus, de sorte qu'elle n'ait plus l'impression de tenir un bâton. Elle aimait les hommes costauds, ne manquant jamais une chance de les lui signaler toutes les fois où ils allaient quelque part, lui disant qu'il devrait ressembler à ça. Et pour la première fois, il se demanda pourquoi elle s'était mariée avec lui.

Ses doigts se tendirent à cette pensée.

— Je suis désolé ! dit Gilbert, en s'éloignant.

— … Non, ce n'est pas ça. C'est que… que… eh bien… Ç-Ça ne me dérange pas… balbutiât-il, réajustant ses lunettes.

La bouche de Gilbert se fissura en un sourire tordu.

— 'Te déranges pas, hein ? Je pensais que tu étais marié, Lunettes ?

— Non. Je veux dire, si ! Oui, je le suis, mais… Gilbert, qu'est-ce que c'était ?

Roderich passa une main tremblante dans la poche de son manteau, atteignant son paquet froissé. Il avait besoin de quelque chose à faire… Quelque chose pour l'aider à occuper son esprit.

Il fourra une cigarette dans sa bouche.

Gilbert lui passa la boîte d'allumette.

— Ce n'est pas évident ?

Il gratta quatre fois contre le côté avant de finalement en allumer une. Fichues mains tremblantes. Mais ce n'était pas à cause de l'artillerie.

— Évident comme que tu m'ais embrassé ? Oui, je comprends. Mais qu'est-ce que...

— Je _t'aime,_ Roderich ! Mon dieu, tu as besoin que je te l'épele ?

— Mais je suis...

— Marié. Ouais, je sais.

 _—_ _Et_ un homme !

— Tu n'avais pas l'air de t'en inquiéter tout à l'heure, ricana Gilbert, appuyé contre un rocher, les bras croisés sur sa poitrine. On dirait que tu as aimé.

— Je… Je ne sais pas quoi dire à ça, dit Roderich, basculant sa tête vers l'arrière dans une tentative de paraitre hautain tout en espérant secrètement que son tourment interne ne se voyait pas sur son visage.

N'avait-il pas essayé de définir leur relation il y a quelques semaines seulement ?

— J'ai faux ?

Il prit une bouffée et souffla la fumée vers le ciel, ignorant royalement Gilbert.

— J'ai faux ?

Un terme pour deux hommes qui appréciaient la compagne de l'autre…

— J'ai faux ? claqua Gilbert.

— Non ! Tu as raison putain !

Roderich tapa son pied contre le sol.

— J'ai- J'ai aimé ça. Beaucoup.

Le sourire en biais de Gilbert revint.

— Oh, tu ne veux pas arrêter ça !

Il jeta sa cigarette par terre.

— Tu ne comprends pas ce que ça veut dire ? Si quiconque le découvre–

— Je _vais_ être transféré, Roddie. Ou tu as oublié ?

— Non. Et que va-t'il se passer après ?

— Après quoi ?

 _—_ _Après_ après. Quand tout ça sera terminé ? À conditions, bien sûr, que nous soyons tous deux-

— Tu fais d'ja des plans, Lunettes ? se moqua Gilbert.

— Je veux dire… Que vais-je dire à ma femme ?

— Tu n'as pas besoin de lui dire quoi que ce soit.

— Eh bien, alors, qu'est-ce qui va se passer… pour nous ? Nous resterons a-amis ?

— Roderich, dit Gilbert, balançant un bras autour des épaules de l'autrichien. Il n'y a rien en ce monde qui pourrait m'empêcher de te voir.

 **Autriche, 1919**

Il fut emmené dans le salon par un des serviteurs. Son seul occupant, une femme, assise devant une fenêtre, un livre menteur oublié ouvert sur ses genoux. Ses cheveux bruns bouclés étaient tirés en un chignon lâche. Restaient des anglaises travaillées, pendantes doucement dans son cou. Roderich n'avait pas souvent mentionné sa femme dans ses lettres, et quand il l'avait fait, il ne l'avait jamais peint sous son meilleur jour. Elle était, tout simplement, magnifique.

— Monsieur Beilschmidt pour maître Edelstein, annonça le serviteur.

— Eh bien pourquoi tu ne l'emmène pas à mon cher mari ? répliqua la femme, détachant ses yeux de la fenêtre.

— Je vous demande pardon, madame, mais il m'a dit qu'il ne voulait pas être dérangé.

— Oh très bien, grogna la femme.

Elle se tenait sur ses talons, se glissant rapidement jusqu'à son invité.

Le serviteur marcha rapidement avant de sortir de la pièce.

— Ainsi vous êtes Gilbert ? Roderich m'a dit que vous étiez sergent.

Les yeux d'Elizaveta étaient rétrécis, scrutant sa chemise froissée et ses jambes de pantalons boueuses.

Gilbert s'éclaircit la gorge.

— Oui, j' _étais_ sergent.

— Et que faites-vous maintenant ?

— Eh bien…

Il s'éclaircit de nouveau la gorge, se balançant sur ses talons.

— Je suis ce que vous pourriez un peu appeler un entrepreneur.

Elle lâcha un rire.

— Vraiment ?

— Ouais ! jetât-il, enfonçant ses mains dans ses poches.

Le nez d'Elizaveta se rida, alors qu'elle continuait de détailler un Gilbert ébouriffé. Ses yeux tombèrent sur ses bottes poussiéreuses, usées.

— Auriez-vous _marché_ jusqu'ici, monsieur Beilschmidt ? Je pense que quelqu'un dans le domaine de la gestion pourrait avoir une automobile ou au moins un cheval.

Sa mâchoire se crispa. Il comprenait _à présent_.

— Comment va notre mec, d'ailleurs ? demanda Gilbert, espérant détourner son examen sur quelqu'un d'autre que _lui_.

— Roderich ? Il continue de refuser de sortir de cette fichue chaise, cracha Elizaveta. Et il y a une heure, on aurait dit qu'il était en train de détruire le piano de sa grand-tante. Les sons qui en sortaient suffiraient à réveiller les morts.

Comme si c'était un signal, des sons discordants retentirent à travers le couloir, presque comme si un chat bondissait sur les touches.

— Suivez-moi, monsieur Beilschmidt, soufflât-elle, le balayant du passage.

Elle le conduisit dans le couloir, à travers la salle à manger, de l'autre côté de la maison, jusqu'à la salle de musique, les coups sur les touches devenant de plus en plus forts.

Elle frappa sur la porte close. Les coups cessèrent.

— Je vous l'ai dit, je suis occupé, grogna Roderich.

— À anéantir le piano ? Je sais, chéri, et tu fais un magnifique travail, le provoqua Elizaveta.

— Qu'est-ce que tu veux ?

— Tu as oublié quel jour nous sommes ?

— Va te moquer ailleurs, Elizaveta ! Arrête de te moquer pour satisfaire ton plaisir de folle !

Les lèvres d'Elizaveta se serrèrent alors qu'elle ouvrait la porte.

— Tu as un visiteur, mon cher _mari_ !

Elle recula, lui permettant de passer, puis se dirigea vers le salon.

— Mon Dieu, Roddie, je pensais que tu m'avais dit que tu étais pianiste. C'était quoi ce bruit ?

— Ce bruit m'aide à me calmer quand je suis irrité, dit Roderich, se tournant face au piano dans son siège. Et tu es en retard.

— Ouais. J'ai juste dû descendre du train plus tôt que prévu. J'marché le reste du chemin.

Roderich soupira.

— Tu as besoin de nourriture pour le voyage de retour ?

— Non ! Putain, non, Lunettes. Je ne t'ai jamais tapé de sous. J'ai de l'argent. Je suis juste… sélectif quant à quand je le dépense.

— Je vois. Eh bien, je suis content que tu l'ais fait cette fois, sourit Roderich.

Il tira sa chaise roulante au banc du piano. Gilbert se précipita pour l'aider, mais il le renvoya d'un signe. Il fronça les sourcils en voyant l'autrichien manœuvrer dans le fauteuil, ne manquant pas le léger tremblement de ses bras minces.

— Je parie que je pourrais te faire sortir de cette chaise.

— Je suis sûr que tu en es capable, dit Roderich, fixant son ami avec un sourire entendu.

 **Autriche, 1920**

La maison était à _eux_. Pour un weekend splendide, elle était à eux. Elizaveta était partie plus tôt pour visiter sa famille cette semaine, et serait partie jusqu'à la semaine suivante. Roderich avait donné leur weekend aux serviteurs, leur donnant une belle prime pour garder leurs bouches closes.

Il prit Gilbert pour faire les magasins, lui achetant un nouveau costume pour qu'il le porte au dîner de ce soir.

Ils avaient mangé dans un café extérieur, but du vin sous les étoiles, avant de revenir dans la propriété de Roderich.

Le soleil aigu de l'après-midi tranchait les rideaux de sa chambre. Il était posé contre Gilbert, blottit contre le flanc du pâle blond, un bras reposant sur sa poitrine ferme.

— Pourquoi tu ne viendrais pas à Berlin ?

— Hummm ?

Roderich ouvrit un œil plein de sommeil.

— Pourquoi tu ne rentrerais pas avec moi ? À Berlin.

Gilbert tendit un bras, le plaçant derrière sa tête.

— Je pensais que tu la détestais [B], marmonna Roderich.

— Je détesterais moins si tu étais là.

— Je peux toujours te rendre visite-

— Non ! siffla Gilbert, se redressant dans le lit. Je suis fatigué de toutes ces allés et venues de merde.

Il leva la tête, admirant la façon dont le soleil capturait les traits fins de Gilbert : la façon dont il éclairait ses yeux, les rendant presque rouges. Son regard tomba sur la poitrine de son amant, une main fine retraçant les stries laissés par un muscle et des cicatrices. Gilbert n'était pas immunisé de tout après tout. Ni Roderich. Il _voulait_ partir, puis fuir correctement avec lui, mais…

— Qu'est-ce que je dirais à Elizaveta ? demanda Roderich, plaçant un doux baiser sur le flanc de Gilbert.

— Qu'elle aille se faire foutre, Roddie ! Elle te traite comme de la merde et n'est t'jours là qu'à cause de l'argent...

— Gilbert, arrête...

— C'est vrai. Et tu le sais.

Roderich s'appuya contre la tête de lit, cherchant son étui à cigarettes.

— Qu'est-ce qui t'effraies le plus, Lunettes ? Liz ou tes parents ?

Il fusilla le du regard, une à moitié brûlée entre son pouce et son index.

— Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire par là ? demandât-il, la voix meurtrière.

— 'llez, Roddie. Ne me dis pas que tu t'es marié avec elle parc'que tu l'aimes. C'était pour tes parents, pas vrai ? Alors, qu'est-ce qui se passerait si tu divorçais, hum ? Est-ce qu'ils te renieraient complètement ?

— Je ne suis pas dépendant d'eux, cracha Roderich.

— Alors viens avec moi !

— Ces choses prennent du _temps,_ Gilbert. Je dois trouver un moyen pour briser le contrat avec Elizaveta...

— Briser quel contrat, cher mari ?

Elizaveta ouvrit la porte de leur chambre.

Gilbert jailli du lit, tirant les draps sur son torse nu.

— Ch-Chérie ! Tu es rentrée tôt. Je p-pensais que tu partais pour rentrer mardi, commença Roderich.

— Ne me sers pas de ça ! J'ai trouvé ça dans le couloir, fit-elle, tendant une chemise et un pantalon d'une main. Et je sais que c'est trop large pour toi Roderich.

Gilbert jeta un regard en coin à Roderich avant de glisser loin du lit, utilisant le drap pour le couvrir.

— J-Je peux expliquer, Liz, commença Gilbert, approchant précautionneusement de la brunette fulminante.

— Alors commence !

— Tu vois… C'est… Eh bien, tout… est de ma faute.

Le blond tenta discrètement de se saisir de son pantalon et de sa chemise, tenus solidement par la poigne d'Elizaveta.

— Oh, j'en suis _certaine_ ! se moquât-elle, lançant ses vêtements sur le sol d'une main, brandissant de l'autre une poêle à frire de derrière son dos.

Il plongea, la cuisinière manquant sa tête de peu. Il ramassa ses vêtements et courut dans la maison. Elle ferma derrière lui et continua de brandir la casserole.

— J'te verrais à Berlin, Roddie ! hélât Gilbert, alors qu'il arrondissait les escaliers et s'enfuyait par la porte d'entrée.

[A] Le _« lecteur désinvolte_ » fait référence à un censeur. Les lettres étaient lues et approuvés - ou non, pour dénicher les collaborateurs ou les bannis de la société, et surveiller les informations militaires et diplomatiques. Nous ne savons pas à quelle date précisément cela a commencé en Allemagne, mais c'est clairement un sous-entendu.

[B] _\- Je pensais que tu la détestais, marmonna Roderich._ Il parle de la ville de Berlin.

[1] Un plébéien, dans ce contexte une insulte, est une personne qui appartient à la foule anonyme et populaire, au commun du peuple, portant une certaine marque de vulgarité.

[2] Un hôpital de campagne est un établissement de soins provisoire, mis en place en cas de catastrophe, à proximité d'une zone de combat ou lors d'importantes manifestations. On parle aussi de PMA (Poste Médical Avancé).

[3] _Belle donne_ = belles femmes en italien.

* * *

 **Les commentaires sont les salaires des traducteurs !**

 **Aidez-nous à vous offrir quelque chose de meilleur, laissez une trace !**


	3. Chapitre 3

Traduction : Yuki

Correction : Akii

Bêta-lecture : Zolva

* * *

 **CHAPITRE 3**

 **Berlin, 1920**

— Donc, qu'est-ce que t'en penses ? demanda Gilbert, sautillant comme un écolier.

Roderich observa l'immeuble. L'extérieur n'était pas impressionnant. Des marques noires de pollution tachaient la façade de briques en ruine, et des fissures couraient sur quelques-unes des vitres, dont l'une conduisait à un trou ayant plus l'air d'avoir été faite par une balle qu'autre chose. La seule raison pour laquelle le « club de jazz » ne s'était pas encore effondré semblait être les couches de crasses le maintenant debout.

— … C'est, commença-t-il.

Il baissa les yeux sur son propre corps, et se sentit brusquement trop habillé dans son plus beau costume bleu marine. Son portfolio en cuir rempli de Beethoven, Czerny et Mahler semblait peser lourd entre ses mains. Il se demanda si le propriétaire savait même ce qu'était Mahler.

Il déglutit, soulevant la pochette jusqu'à sa poitrine.

— Ce n'est pas mon genre d'endroit.

Gilbert gémit, levant les yeux au ciel.

— Bien sûr que si, Lunettes. T'es un pianiste, pas vrai ? Et ils cherchent un pianiste. Qu'est-ce 'tu veux de plus ?

Roderich compressa plus le sac de cuir, rassemblant le peu de patience qu'il lui restait.

— Gilbert, c'est un club de _jazz_. Je ne joue… Je ne peux pas jou-jouer du jazz !

— Comment tu appelles le boucan que j'ai entendu quand je suis venu te voir l'année dernière, hein ? _Ceci_ , mon cher Roderich, était du jazz.

— Ça... Ça ne veut rien dire ! J'étais énervé. Je… Je ne savais pas ce que je jouais.

— Alors refais-le juste.

— Comment ? éclata Roderich, luttant contre l'envie d'étrangler son compagnon.

— T'es en rogne maintenant, hein ?

— Oui, répondit-il, mordant. Tu m'exaspères.

— Bien.

Gilbert poussa l'autrichien jusqu'à la porte.

— Je suis toute l'inspiration dont tu auras besoin alors ! cria-t-il pendant que la porte de bois se refermait.

Roderich cligna des yeux dans la pénombre, attendant que ses yeux s'ajustent, tout en espérant que peut-être, _peut-être_ que l'intérieur n'était pas aussi décevant que l'extérieur criblé de balle.

Ça l'était.

L'intérieur était décoré avec ce qui devait autrefois être une moquette rouge vif, des fixations dorées et un motif à papier peint arlequin. Toutefois, avec le passage du temps et le mauvais entretien, le doré c'était ternis et la moquette rouge s'était fanée en un rose saumon. Le modèle sur le papier peint était seulement visible dans les coins sombres.

Il pénétra plus à l'intérieur. Il pourrait tuer Gilbert pour l'avoir amené ici. Mais il lui avait promis d'auditionner. Le propriétaire du club était un de ses bons amis, après tout ; bien que maintenant il commençait à se demander comment au juste il pouvait le connaitre, ou s'il le connaissait vraiment. L'autrichien comprenait à présent pourquoi il lui avait semblé si évasif lorsqu'il l'avait questionné à propos de « l'audition » et de son « contact ». Il savait qu'il refuserait.

Eh bien…

Il ne pouvait pas blâmer Gilbert. Tout ce qu'il avait essayé pour sécuriser sa situation, tout en faisant ce qu'il aimait, avait échoué : l'orchestre, l'université, le théâtre… Et il ne mettrait pas un pied dans une église de plus, aussi longtemps qu'il vivrait. Alors vers quoi serait-il réellement mieux pour lui de se tourner ? Fréquenter des prostituées dans un club de jazz, en jouant de la musique populaire pour les masses.

Il vérifia sa montre. C'était le milieu de la journée, le club était vide. Tout de même, il s'attendait à quelqu'un pour l'accueillir. Il n'aimait pas être en retard, sauf pour les rassemblements sociaux, où arriver trente minutes après le début de l'événement était vu comme acceptable. Il décida que si personne n'était arrivé pour son accueil dans cinq minutes, il partirait.

Roderich boitilla du hall vers l'étage principal. Des tables et des chaises étaient arrangées autour d'une piste de danse en bois. L'odeur de tabac froid pesait fort dans l'air. Sa gorge le démangeait. C'était pire que lorsque Gilbert restait éveillé toute la nuit à fumer et à boire avec ses amis dans leur appartement. Au moins ils avaient la courtoisie d'ouvrir les fenêtres. L'odeur dans cet endroit-ci était aussi massive que certaines des taches les plus discutables sur la moquette.

Sa main vola à sa bouche, comme s'il essayait de retenir la toux forte qui s'échappait d'entre ses lèvres. Un mouvement à sa gauche capta son attention.

Un homme penché sur le bar feuilletait un journal. Sa chemise était déboutonnée et ses manches retroussées pour contrer la chaleur du mois d'Août. Un petit ventilateur sur le dessus du bar ne suffisait pas à dissiper les cercles de sueur qui se formaient sur son maillot. Un cendrier plein de mégots reposait devant lui tandis qu'une cigarette fraîchement allumée pendait de sa bouche, renforçant l'odeur grasse. En voyant Roderich, il se leva et marcha vers lui à une rapidité surprenante.

L'homme lui rappela brièvement un singe. Ses bras se balançaient exagérément d'avant en arrière, presque comme s'il nageait dans l'air, ou qu'il déambulait. Il estima qu'il devait avoir la quarantaine, au vu de sa démarche vive, mais son visage pâteux et ses cheveux gris le faisaient sembler plus vieux ; Le résultat d'abus de cigarette et d'alcool, sans doute. Pendant qu'il étudiait l'autrichien, les yeux noirs de scarabés de l'homme formaient des plis sur sa peau.

— T'es le pianiste ? demanda l'homme d'une voix enraillée.

Roderich se racla une nouvelle fois la gorge.

— O-Oui.

— Eh bien, c'est là.

L'homme désigna avec un bras flétrit le piano sur la scène.

— Joue-moi que'que chose.

Réprimant un soupir face à l'accueil sans forme de son employeur potentiel, il se reprit et boita vers la scène. Il ferait de son mieux. Il était un musicien talentueux, ça ne devrait pas être permanent. Une autre occasion finirait par se présenter…

— Comment t't'es blessé la jambe ?

Son dos se tendit.

 _Évidemment._

— … La guerre, réussit-il à dire entre ses dents serrées.

— Ah, fut tout ce que répondit l'homme.

 _Comme s'il pouvait comprendre…_

Il s'installa sur le banc, posant son portfolio devant lui. Il savait qu'il n'en aurait pas besoin, et le commentaire de celui à côté de lui conforta cette assurance.

— Tu ressembles pas à un joueur de jazz.

Roderich senti ses petits yeux luisants glisser une fois de plus sur lui. Sur ses cheveux soigneusement peignés, son costume bleu sans plis, ses chaussures polies…

— J'ai étudié la performance et la composition classique au Mozarteum de Salzbourg [1].

— Eh bien, Gil' dit que tu joues bien, fit l'homme en haussant les épaules.

Roderich se moqua sinistrement de lui-même. Oui, après des années d'étude et de pratique depuis l'âge de cinq ans, et après sa présence dans l'un des plus renommés conservatoires autrichiens, il était réduit à un simple mot : bien. Il jouait seulement bien. Cet homme ne pouvait pas avoir connu les longues heures après l'école pendant lesquelles sa mère le faisait s'entraîner. Des heures s'étirant jusqu'à minuit ou plus jusqu'à ce qu'il réussisse correctement un morceau. Cet homme ne connaissait pas l'humiliation qu'il ressentait à être désigné comme un _artiste performant manquant de passion et d'originalité_. Pour faire court, cet homme ne savait pas ce qu'était être musicien. Tout ce qu'il savait était que Roderich jouait du piano. Et qu'il le faisait _bien_.

L'homme traîna une chaise, s'y percha à côté du piano, et se ralluma une cigarette.

— Tu connais la chanson « Some of These Days » ?

Il secoua la tête.

— Non.

— Peu importe, dit l'homme, agitant dédaigneusement la main, avant d'appeler :

— Inge ! T'es toujours dans les coulisses ?

Le rideau ondula pendant que des bruits de chaussures à talons battaient la mesure sur le plancher. Une femme émergea, portant une robe blanche avec des perles, les cheveux blonds bouclés coupés courts à la mode bob, et doté des yeux bleus sombres les plus farés qu'il n'ait jamais vu. Et ils ne rataient rien, ces yeux. Roderich sentit son regard brillant captiver le club de jazz à la seconde où elle avança sur scène, balayant la salle en s'assurant que tous les regards étaient sur elle. Désespérément. À la recherche d'un public, avide de la moindre attention. Tous les interprètes l'étaient. Roderich avait vécu sous un regard similaire pendant des années, ne sachant qu'être un jeune homme aveugle désirant plaire à ses parents. Elizaveta avait ce même regard.

— Oui, Bernd ? fit Inge.

 _Sa voix est même haute et légère comme celle d'Elizaveta._

Roderich frotta des doigts incertains contre ses lèvres, essayant de ne pas éclater d'un rire hystérique. Il était venu à Berlin pour échapper à son ex, ce n'était pas pour finir côtoyé par son clone ! L'incertitude qui nageait dans sa conscience finit par le convaincre. Oh, il allait tuer Gilbert quand ce serait fini ! Parce qu'il savait ! Ce fichu albinos savait ! À propos de cette femme et du fait qu'il aurait préféré mourir que de mettre un pied dans un endroit comme celui-là ! Et maintenant, il y était.

— Chante cette chanson, « Some of These Days », pour que le pianiste voit comment c'est.

Les yeux d'Inge passèrent sur Roderich d'une manière dramatique, comme si elle venait juste de le remarquer. Mais lui savait la vérité. C'était un jeu pour le faire se sentir important, même s'ils savaient tous deux qu'il ne faisait rien de plus que des bruits de fond.

Inge prit place au milieu de la scène, s'assurant de chaque pas de captiver l'attention du nouveau membre de son public. Et elle le faisait très bien. Malgré ses propres réprimandes, il ne pouvait pas ôter ses yeux d'elle. La grâce dans son port dissimulait sans effort ses mouvements calculés. La moindre torsion de ses lèvres était parfaitement planifiée, tout comme les lumières de la scène attrapant chaque perle sur son habit, le faisant paraître danser…

 _—_ _Roddie, tout le monde regarde._

 _—_ _Alors laisse-les regarder, sourit-il, attirant plus près sa jeune mariée._

 _—_ _Nous sommes mariés maintenant. Nous pouvons danser aussi près que nous le voulons, dit-il, surpris de sa propre audace._

 _Ça devait être le vin. Il lui était indéniablement monté à la tête, accompagné de la musique, des jasements des invités, de l'air si fier paraissant sur ses parents…_

 _Ils s'étaient rencontrés plus tôt dans l'année par le biais d'un ami commun de l'institut. Roderich, toujours trop occupé avec ses études, n'avait jamais activement recherché une petite-amie. Et ce n'était pas pour suggérer qu'il avait complètement évité les femmes. Non, il ne l'avait pas fait. Il avait juste l'impression que lorsqu'il leur parlait, il les ennuyait. Donc il avait passé ses journées le nez dans des livres, pour échapper à toute conversation maladroite. Cela avait bien sûr conduit à des rumeurs dans l'établissement comme quoi il préférait les hommes. Il avait éconduit hautainement chaque tentative de plaisantins cherchant à découvrir sa sexualité, rebutant de telles choses immatures. Mais en secret, il se questionnait aussi._

 _Et alors, il rencontrât Elizaveta, qui semblait réellement intéressée par lui. Au lieu de lever les yeux au ciel, elle riait à ses blagues et semblait accrocher à chacun de ses mots lorsqu'il argumentait sur pourquoi Beethoven était meilleur que Mozart. Roderich l'avait emmené à des restaurants et à d'innombrables prestations, et elle aimât chacun de ces moments. Lui, sût qu'il avait finalement trouvé la fille à épouser, pour rendre ses parents fiers. Il ne pouvait pas la laisser partir…_

 _Le rire d'Elizaveta tinta à son oreille, clair et doux, le ramenant à lui. Un magnifique soprano. Le sien._

 _Roderich sourit encore, regardant une nouvelle fois sa femme danser, admirant la façon dont le soleil de fin d'après-midi capturait chaque perle sur sa robe, illuminant sa silhouette fine et la faisant paraître plus éthérée encore._

 _—_ _Dans un an, lorsque nous en aurons fini avec le conservatoire, nous irons à Vienne ! J'irais à l'opéra, tu seras le compositeur et je serais ta muse, chuchota-t-elle._

 _Il recula momentanément._

 _—_ _V-Vienne ? Mais je pensais que l'on reviendrait ici, à Eisenstadt. Mon grand-oncle m'a laissé ses biens lorsqu'il est mort il y a deux étés._

 _—_ _Mais qu'est-ce que je ferais, moi ? Tu sais combien je me suis durement battue avec mes parents pour auditionner. Je ne veux pas juste jeter aux ordures toutes ces années d'étude, fit-elle, tout en appuyant sa tête sur l'épaule de Roderich._

 _Et lui ne put lui dire ce qu'il pensait réellement. Elle avait toujours sû pour les attentes de ses parents concernant les petit-enfants, bien qu'elle n'eût pas semblé le prendre aussi sérieusement que les Edelstein le faisaient. Non, ce n'était pas ça. C'était autre chose. La menace au loin se rappela à lui : la guerre dont ses parents l'avaient durement tenu à l'écart. Il savait que ça ne pourrait pas durer. Il effaça ses pensées, embrassa sa tête et souffla :_

 _—_ _Tous ce que tu veux, chérie._

 _Elizaveta jeta ses bras autour de son nouveau mari pendant que la musique se terminait. Les invités applaudirent et les musiciens préparèrent un autre morceau. Les yeux d'émeraudes d'Elizaveta balayèrent la foule, récoltant de l'admiration dans chaque sourire, et elle hocha la tête._

Des acteurs. Roderich renifla. Bien. Il était condamné à être entouré par eux, et peu importe qu'il joue du piano pour la symphonie de Berlin ou dans ce club de jazz douteux. Mais _pourquoi_ , pourquoi celle-là devait-elle être comme _elle_ ?

La bouche d'Inge se recourba en un sourit félin, et elle commença à chanter. Sa voix était sombre et enfumée, comme ce club. Elle était une mezzo. Sa voix pourrait être plus recherchée, pensa-t-il. _Elle n'est pas une soprano. Bien. Ça peut être faisable alors._

Il se relaxa, trouvant tôt la mélodie, et commença à jouer en même temps.

Bernd leur fit refaire la musique deux fois de plus, demandant à Roderich d'improviser quand il le sentait.

— C'est comme si vous étiez fait l'un pour l'autre, déclara-t-il après la seconde répétition.

Inge descendit de la scène en paraissant flotter, et commença vivement à parler avec Bernd. Roderich, lui, inclina seulement la tête, indiquant qu'il appréciait le compliment. Il ne pouvait pas le nier. Lui et Inge s'adaptaient parfaitement à l'autre, comme s'ils anticipaient le prochain mouvement de l'autre. C'était rare de trouver un artiste capable de changer de ton ou basant son style sur une note de piano ; Mais Inge le faisait, sans effort.

Après avoir pris connaissance de ça, Bernd lui fourra des partitions dans les bras.

— Tu as une semaine pour toutes les apprendre. T'as un piano chez toi ?

Roderich opina.

— Bien. Nous répétons à quinze heures. Le club ouvre à vingt heures, et le spectacle commence à vingt heure trente. Tu as deux quarts d'heure de pause. Une à vingt-et-une heure trente, l'autre à vingt-trois, juste avant les numéros finaux. Les filles descendent de scène à minuit, mais il faut une heure aux invités pour passer la porte. Donc prépare-toi à rester jusqu'à une, parfois deux heures au maximum.

Pendant qu'il lui résumait la prestation et les horaires de répétition, il lui arracha les partitions qu'il lui avait fourré, fouillant dedans jusqu'à ce qu'il arrive au morceau qu'il recherchait.

— Là, fit Bernd, rebrassant et réordonnant la musique avant de lui presser le lot contre le torse. Commence avec « Tiger Rag » et adapte ta façon de faire avec celle d'ici. Soit ici demain à quinze heures, on passera en revue ce que tu as fait jusqu'à aujourd'hui.

Tout ce qu'il put faire fut d'acquiescer. La réalité à laquelle il venait d'agréer, celle d'abandonner sa bien-aimée musique classique pour être un pianiste de jazz, devait encore être digérée. Il se vit plus que senti, récupérer sa pochette au piano, et la remplir des musiques. Il devint deux personnes à cet instant. Il y avait le Roderich physiquement présent dans le club, serrant la main de Bernd, marchant vers la porte, et il y avait celui non présent dans son corps, mais flottant, près du niveau du balcon, semblable à la fumée de cigarette, criant à son lui matériel :

— Arrête ! Qu'est-ce que tu fais ?! Ce n'est pas toi !

Mais le Roderich matériel ne pouvait percevoir qu'un bourdonnement sourd dans ses oreilles, ponctué par une mezzo enfumée et un piano rapide.

[1] Le Mozarteum, situé à Salzbourg en Autriche, dans la ville natale de Mozart, est actuellement une école supérieure d'enseignement. Il a été fondé en tant qu'école de musique en 1841. Il devint conservatoire de musique en 1914, avant d'obtenir le statut d'école supérieure d'enseignement en 1970. Dans cette histoire, il n'est encore qu'un conservatoire de musique, bien que primé. Il s'agit d'une université proposant une quarantaine de formations dans les domaines de la musique, du théâtre et des arts visuels. Elle accueille quelques 1500 jeunes artistes du monde entier, qui s'y exercent dans un large éventail de disciplines artistiques : composition, musicologie, direction d'orchestre, chant, instruments, mais aussi danse, théâtre, mise en scène... Cet établissement prestigieux permet de recevoir l'enseignement de professeurs et d'artistes de renommée internationale.

* * *

Pour ceux qui s'intéressent aux musiques : voici les liens YouTube. Il n'y a pas besoin des adresses complètes pour accéder aux vidéos, il vous suffira de copier ces codes sur Google, et de cliquer sur les premiers liens.

« Some of These Days » est une chanson de Sophie Tucker, composée par Shelton Brooks et sortie en 1910.

Lien version originale : ijmpTlN3HRI

« Tiger Rag » est une musique du groupe Original Dixieland Jass Band, de 1917, très populaire à sa sortie et possédant plus de 40 reprises.

Lien version piano : _XUx5CNj8LQ

Lien version originale : 89fZGnAdago

* * *

 **Les commentaires sont les salaires des traducteurs !**

 **Aidez-nous à vous offrir quelque chose de meilleur, laissez une trace !**


	4. Chapitre 4

Traduction : Yuki

Correction : Akii

Bêta-lecture : Zolva

* * *

 **Avertissement : présence de contenu à caractère sexuel et de violence**

* * *

 **CHAPITRE 4**

 **Berlin, 1921**

La lumière blanche du soleil d'après-midi l'éblouit alors qu'il quittait le bar obscur. Roderich cligna des yeux, les protégeant un moment pour se réadapter. Une silhouette pâle était contre le bâtiment délabré, la chemise déboutonnée et flottante dans la brise chaude qui tournoyait dans la rue. Une de ses mains était nonchalamment enfoncée dans la poche avant de sa salopette, tandis que l'autre s'occupait à tapoter sa cigarette pour la débarrasser de ses cendres.

Gilbert.

Roderich, fauché qu'il était par un mélange étouffant de trop de fumée, de souvenirs et de musique, avait presque oublié. Presque oublié que c'était Gilbert qui l'avait amené ici. C'était lui qui l'avait poussé pour franchir la porte. C'était lui. Gilbert. Encore et toujours Gilbert. Il était la raison pour laquelle il s'était rendu à Berlin. La raison pour laquelle un divorce était maintenant en cours. La raison pour laquelle il fumait. La raison pour laquelle il transpirait dans son meilleur costume bleu marine, sous un impitoyable soleil d'Août, sur un trottoir oublié dans une ville étouffante, au lieu de se détendre dans le grand air frais d'Eisenstadt. C'était la faute de Gilbert, entièrement. Et tous ce que ce trouble-fait faisait, était de rester là, fumant, fredonnant un air faux.

Ses yeux se plissèrent. Sa main resserra sa poigne sur son portfolio. La pointe de sa chaussure polie se détourna de Gilbert, tandis qu'il boitait sur le trottoir en direction de l'appartement qu'ils partageaient.

Une silhouette en retrait engoncé dans un costume bleu marine capta l'attention de Gilbert. Roderich avait l'intention de traverser la ville sans informer son compagnon qu'il avait même quitté le club. Celui-ci prit hâtivement une dernière bouffée de cigarette avant de la jeter et de suivre l'homme en bleu qui partait.

— Roderich ! appela-t-il. Hé Roddie, attends !

Mais il n'entendait pas, ou feignait de ne pas l'entendre à travers la foule se bousculant de l'autre côté de la rue. Le pianiste poursuivit sa marche vers chez lui, raide, sans se retourner.

oOo

Alors qu'il remontait l'escalier étroit vers leur appartement au troisième étage, la jambe de Roderich le tuait. Elle n'était plus qu'un poids mort qu'il traînait derrière lui tandis qu'il se remorquait à travers l'entrée, puis vers le canapé sur lequel il s'effondra, fermant les yeux. La chaleur et la marche lui avaient donné mal à la tête. Il ne souhaitait rien d'autre que de fermer les yeux et découvrir, en se réveillant, que ce jour n'était en réalité pas arrivé.

Des bruits brefs et forts résonnaient depuis les escaliers, traversant les murs fins comme du papier. Il grimaça. Chaque pas lui martelait le crâne. C'était Gilbert, il le savait. Il reconnaitrait cette cadence rapide n'importe où.

Il permit à un de ses yeux de s'ouvrir, puis à l'autre. Pendant que les pas se rapprochaient, sa vue s'adapta, avant de se focaliser sur un objet. Sur le piano d'épinette [1]. Le petit instrument se dressait fièrement contre le mur devant lui. Le fixant, il réalisa que ce jour n'avait pas été un rêve. Il sentait le cuir doux et fatigué de sa pochette, qu'il tenait dans sa main, et savait que s'il regardait à l'intérieur, il trouverait les feuilles de jazz côtoyant ses bien-aimés Beethoven et Mahler. Sa musique était polluée. Sa main se resserra encore autour de la poignée. _Il_ était pollué.

Sans raison ni hésitation, il jeta la pochette de cuir à l'épinette, juste au moment où Gilbert franchissait la porte. Gilbert recula instinctivement, même si l'objet était à un mètre de lui. Il atterrit sur l'épinette dans un fracas de touches avant de s'affaler sur le sol.

Il regarda le piano et la pochette, puis Roderich qui se trouvait assis, le visage indéchiffrable, fixant l'épinette. Le nez de ce dernier se releva, dans un simulacre d'indignation, mais le reste de ses traits restèrent impénétrables.

— C-comment ça s'est passé ?

Gilbert tenta de sourire, fermant soigneusement la porte. Il n'était pas certain et craignait ce que les bruits soudains pourraient faire à son amant dans un état tel que celui-ci.

Roderich tourna la tête vers lui.

— Comment ça s'est passé ? fit écho l'autrichien, dans un chuchotement mortel. Comment ça s'est passé ? dit-il encore, bougeant de sorte que ses coudes reposent sur ses genoux.

Il se sentit reculer plus près de la porte. Sa main était toujours sur le pommeau, et il n'appréciait pas être sur la défensive sans savoir pourquoi. Il retira rapidement sa main, croisa ses bras et bascula sur ses talons, tentant de retrouver sa bravoure.

— Eh bien, tu es parti comme un dératé donc…

— Comment est-ce que tu penses que ça s'est passé ? explosa Roderich, sautant sur ses pieds. J'ai le boulot ! Je ne suis rien d'autre qu'une autre pute de la _Revue de musiques d'Or_ de Bernd !

Roderich retomba sur la couche. Il ôta ses lunettes et fit mine de les nettoyer. Il ne voulait ni le regarder lui, ni le piano ou ce fichu appartement.

— M-Mais Roddie, c'est une bonne nouvelle ! dit Gilbert. T'as eu un travail où tu fais ce que tu aimes. Attends un peu ! Maintenant, nous allons leur montrer à tous ces gens qui disaient que tu n'y arriverais jamais !

Il grimaça. Il pouvait pratiquement entendre le poing de Gilbert frapper triomphalement l'air à chaque mot qu'il prononçait.

— Tu ne m'as pas entendu, Gilbert ? aboya-t'il.

Il inclina la tête, les yeux plissés, cherchant à attirer l'attention de l'autre.

— Oui, j'ai eu le boulot. Mais ce n'est pas ce que j'aime. Ce n'est pas qui je suis.

— Oh pas ça encore, soupira Gilbert, exaspéré.

Roderich fit mine de protester, mais il le coupa.

— Comment peux-tu le savoir, Lunettes ? Hein ? Comment peux-tu le savoir sans avoir essayé ?

Il s'approcha du canapé et s'assit à ses côtés.

— Avant de m'avoir rencontré, _aucun_ des trucs que tu as faits n'aurait traversé l'esprit propre et guindé qu'était le tien, fit-il, ponctuant ses paroles de son doigt sur le front de Roderich.

— Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire ? dit-il, balayant le doigt.

— Quitter ta vie confortable, fit Gilbert, capturant sa main.

Le pianiste se retira mais l'autre retint son poignet fin et se rapprocha.

— Te battre pour toi-même.

Il prit l'autre main de Roderich, celle qui tenait ses lunettes, et détacha le cadre métallique des doigts serrés de l'autrichien.

— Dire à ta famille et à ta femme croqueuse de diamant qu'ils devraient s'occuper de leurs affaires.

Il posa le cadre métallique sur son nez, et leva la main pour passer sa main dans les cheveux soyeux passés au peigne fin, se rapprochant de plus en plus, les yeux verrouillés dans ceux de Roderich.

Son souffle se bloqua, ses lèvres s'entrouvrant au moment où il remarqua ces yeux. Ils étaient définitivement rouges sous cette lumière.

Gilbert se pencha, capturant sa bouche, sa langue sortant pour attirer celle de son amant.

Ses tripes se serrèrent, tandis que la pointe de la langue de Gilbert taquinait la sienne. Il la poussa avec la sienne un peu plus fort. Ça ne l'aidait pas. Malgré tout, il avait toujours envie de ce goût… De cette sensation… De cette douceur.

Gilbert prit l'initiative et se plaça sur les genoux de Roderich.

Il se redressa en se débarrassant de sa veste. Pourquoi avoir gardé cet encombrement aussi longtemps ?

Des doigts pâles sinuaient autour d'un cou fin, dans des cheveux noirs. Les lèvres de Gilbert sollicitaient d'autres régions de chair inexplorée, se frayant un chemin le long de la mâchoire volontaire du pianiste, mordant joyeusement son oreille, avant de terminer son chemin pour tourmenter la chair juste au-dessus de la mâchoire.

Chaque succion et relâchement amenaient de nouveaux soubresauts de désirs dans le cœur de Roderich. Ses doigts, étalés sur l'étendue musclée du dos de Gilbert, se contractèrent et griffèrent.

Les mains de Gilbert descendirent pour commencer à détacher les boutons de sa chemise. Le pianiste l'aida à mi-chemin.

Il se retira des soins qu'il administrait au cou de Roderich pour admirer le torse mince qui montait et descendait sous lui. Il passa un doigt le long d'une clavicule, atteignant la gorge pour ensuite laisser son doigt continuer son chemin plus bas.

Roderich prit une grande inspiration au toucher. Ses sourcils se courbèrent dans une supplique désespérée.

Gilbert sourit, la bouche légèrement entrouverte. Il abaissa ses lèvres pour suivre le chemin tracé par son doigt, s'arrêtant pour mordiller une clavicule. Sa main plongea sous la lanière de son pantalon, ses doigts effleurant le bout de quelque chose de doux et d'humide voulant se libérer de ses restrictions.

Gilbert l'y aida.

La tête de Roderich bascula en arrière, une plainte profonde déferlant dans sa gorge tandis qu'une main ferme pompait sa queue.

Les lèvres quittèrent son torse, une carte de rose et de rouge montrant où il était allé. Il glissa jusqu'au sol, guidant Roderich jusqu'au bord du canapé. Une main fine balaya les cheveux argentés. Il baissa les yeux sur la personne qu'il nommait secrètement son amant. Les yeux de Gilbert volèrent brièvement à la rencontre des siens, et il fut certain qu'ils étaient rouges.

La pointe d'une langue rose sortit, caressant le long du manche. La tête de Roderich bascula en arrière. Il tenta d'étouffer un autre gémissement, tandis que deux parfaites lèvres pâles se refermaient autour de sa longueur…

Il se réveilla en sursaut. Ses lunettes avaient glissé de travers, mais à travers un objectif il pouvait distinguer les rideaux bleus foncés et le bois ambré de la scène de son club. Puis ses yeux se focalisèrent sur autre chose : un gobelet en verre était renversé sur le côté, le reste de son contenu étalé sur le bois du bar.

 _Merde._

Les yeux de Roderich se fermèrent. Il avait dû perdre connaissance sur le bar à un moment donné.

À travers la brume des souvenirs dont il avait rêvé, il se demanda vaguement quelle heure il était. Il ouvrit à nouveau les yeux et décolla sa joue de la surface collante du bar. Il souhaita immédiatement ne pas l'avoir fait.

Son crâne semblait avoir été brisé avec une massue, mais ce n'était rien comparé au problème… douloureux… qui pressait son entrejambe et suppliait d'être traité.

Il se redressa et chercha sa canne. Roderich se maintint sur le tabouret du bar, poussa une cigarette tordue entre ses lèvres et l'alluma. Il passa une main sur son visage, tentant en vain de dissiper sa fatigue. Il plissa les yeux vers la montre à son poignet. Presque six heures. Bien. Antonio était probablement toujours réveillé.

Roderich trébucha en passant la porte d'entrée, s'assurant de frapper les interrupteurs en partant. Il pouvait encore être saoul, ou du moins amoché, il n'était pas négligeant quant à la conservation de l'électricité - et au passage de l'argent. La serrure de la porte d'entrée, cependant, fut une toute autre affaire. Il lui fallut cinq tentatives avant d'être en mesure d'avoir la bonne clef de serrure. Il envisageait à moitié de laisser la porte déverrouillée jusqu'à ce que finalement la clef entre.

Les lumières éteintes et la porte fermée, il se dirigea vers le côté du bâtiment, jusqu'à l'entrée menant aux appartements du dessus.

Quand il avait acheté l'endroit à Bernd, il avait non seulement obtenu le club, mais aussi les appartements au-dessus, qui étaient malheureusement tombés dans le délabrement et étaient utilisés pour le stockage. Roderich savait qu'il ne pouvait les louer au public. Qui voudrait vivre au-dessus d'un club de jazz bruyant ? Mais il pouvait fournir un logement plus sûr et moins cher à ses artistes. Et c'est ce qu'il fit. Avec le peu d'argent restant de l'achat du club, Roderich vida les appartements et les loua remis à neuf. À présent il n'avait plus à se soucier de ses filles qui rentraient tard le soir, et pouvait s'assurer qu'elles seraient à l'heure pour les répétitions, en plus de l'avantage de l'argent supplémentaire qui venait des messieurs demandeurs. Les patrons d'après-heure, qu'il les avait appelés.

Avant qu'il ait pris le relais du club et leur ait donné un endroit où vivre, les filles devaient faire leurs affaires dans des coins secrets et sombres ou derrière la scène. Bernd avait fermé les yeux, excepté lorsque le bénéfice du club descendait bien en-dessous de l' _autre_ salaire des filles. Alors, il était obligé de les collecter, afin de garder le club ouvert.

L'année où les choses avaient mal tourné, était l'année où Bernd avait subi deux petites crises cardiaques suivit de l'AVC qui le tua. Ce fut après la seconde crise cardiaque que Roderich acheta le club au vieil homme, que cela soit pour une morale humaniste profondément enracinée en sauvant Bernd de la seule manière qu'il connaissait, ou pour un besoin égoïste, désespéré, de ne pas abandonner la seule chose, la seule vie qu'il avait connu à Berlin. Il ne pourrait jamais être honnête avec lui-même quant à la raison pour laquelle l'achat du club avait fait surface dans ses pensées.

Roderich laissa les filles tenir leurs tardives activités nocturnes, recueillant les bénéfices, même s'il détestait le faire. Il n'était pas un proxénète [2], mais parfois c'était le seul moyen de payer la facture. Et à sa grande surprise, les hommes n'en avaient jamais profité, et s'il lui semblait qu'un client était sur le point de faire une scène, il le jetait dehors avant que les choses ne dégénèrent. Les filles avaient leurs clients habituels, certains venaient seulement pour admirer le spectacle et d'autres en voulaient plus. Et ils respectaient les filles et les règles tacites du club. En quatre ans, Roderich n'avait eu qu'un seul incident, et il avait été pour une fois reconnaissant pour sa canne.

C'était arrivé juste après avoir changé le répertoire. C'était son pauvre Feliks, son petit polonais blond anormalement timide, sauf quand il était sur scène. Si _l'homme_ avait décidé que ce serait drôle de malmener un jeune homme travesti ou non, Roderich ne le découvrit jamais et n'avait pas creusé la question. Alors qu'il quittait le club, il avait entendu du tumulte dans l'un des appartements du premier étage. C'était arrivé en fin mai et la fenêtre de Feliks était ouverte. Quand il avait entendu du verre se briser, il s'était dépêché d'aller voir. L'appartement était détruit : des chaises renversées, des cadres cassés, et Feliks blottit dans un coin avec un œil qui gonflait rapidement. L'homme avait regardé Roderich, dans l'encadrement de la porte, et avait commencé à approcher. Sans un mot et dans un mouvement brusque du bras, Roderich avait amené sa canne s'écraser contre les genoux de l'homme.

Sa canne n'était pas faite du rotin [3] standard. C'était une barre solide d'acier. Le départ brusque de Gilbert avait amené Roderich à chercher un moyen d'autodéfense. Laissé seul en tant que musicien gay et estropié, il avait soudain pris conscience de sa propre vulnérabilité. Il s'était juré de ne plus tenir un autre fusil et les couteaux ne servaient qu'au combat rapproché. Il avait besoin d'un quelque chose à distance, et une canne solide en métal, peinte de jais, fit l'affaire. En y regardant, c'était la seule chose étrangement positive résultante du départ de Gilbert…

Une des jambes de l'homme s'était tordu en un angle étrange, abattant l'homme sur le sol. Roderich avait pensé avoir disloqué une rotule, puis que ce n'était tout simplement pas assez pour ce que l'homme infligé. Il avait relevé la canne et l'avait encore amené sur le genou tordu. Il fut certain de l'avoir brisé cette fois-ci. Après un coup final sur les côtes pour faire bonne mesure, il avait attrapé l'homme par le col et l'avait trainé vers la porte. L'adrénaline pulsait dans ses veines et il avait été tenté de jeter l'homme par la fenêtre de Feliks, mais avait décidé qu'un voyage dans les escaliers serait mieux : l'homme pourrait survivre à cela plutôt qu'à une chute et cela laisserait un souvenir marquant. Il ne fallait pas foutre la merde avec Roderich ou quoi que ce soit dépendant de lui.

Une lumière chaude brillait sous la porte d'Antonio, et les bruits de pas trainants pouvaient être entendus jusque là-bas. L'espagnol était encore réveillé.

Roderich s'appuya contre le mur en face de l'appartement d'Antonio, reprenant son souffle. L'étourdissement d'avoir monté quatre étages n'avait pas aidé sa tête déjà en nage. Il trébucha, la main levée et s'apprêtant à frapper, lorsque la porte de l'appartement s'ouvrit.

Un homme avec un teint méditerranéen et de sombre cheveux auburn fixa Roderich d'un regard hargneux.

Le besoin de voir Antonio commença à diminuer, jusqu'à ce que celui-ci apparaisse derrière l'homme renfrogné, portant une robe soyeuse nouée autour de lui, s'ouvrant sur un torse et une jambe, exposant la peau lisse et caramélée en-dessous.

L'homme se tourna vers Antonio, qui tendait une veste en toile et quelque chose de métallique ressemblant à une gamelle. L'homme prit les objets, regarda Roderich par-dessus son épaule et planta un baiser rapide sur la joue d'Antonio. Il passa devant l'autrichien, jeta sa veste par-dessus son épaule et se dirigea vers l'escalier.

Antonio regarda l'homme partir avant de se tourner vers lui et de s'exclamer, comme s'il venait juste de le remarquer :

— Roderich, c'est tard pour toi ! Ou alors est-ce tôt [A] ? Haha, entre, on dirait que tu as vu un fantôme.

L'espagnol fit entrer l'autrichien, le conduisant à la table de la cuisine.

— J-Je suis désolé Antonio, je n'avais pas réalisé que tu avais un… un patron.

— Un patron ? _Mi amigo_ , non ! C'était Lovino, mon petit-ami ! Et ils s'appellent des « clients », Roderich.

— Oh, dit-il, baissant la tête et ramenant maladroitement ses mains sur ses cuisses.

Ce qui lui semblait être une bonne idée commençait à le faire se sentir idiot. Comment pouvait-il ne pas savoir qu'Antonio avait un petit-ami ? Ils avaient sûrement parlé de ce genre de chose avant…

— Hé, ne prends pas cette tête, dit Antonio en voyant sa réaction. Lovino sait ce que je fais, je ne suis pas gêné par ça. Hé ! Tu veux un petit-déjeuner ? J'ai encore des œufs, du pain grillé et du café. Tu as l'air épouvantable. Tu dois manger quelque chose.

N'attendant pas de réponse, Antonio s'affaira à préparer une assiette pour Roderich et une tasse pour lui-même.

— J'espère que Lovi ne t'a pas effrayé. Ce n'est pas à cause de quelque chose que tu as fait. Il est toujours comme ça, particulièrement le matin. Mais au fond, c'est un bon gars, très prévenant. Il ne laisse pas vraiment paraître ce côté, mais c'est là. Il est d'Italie, et son petit-frère est resté vivre là-bas. Oh, et son petit-frère est si talentueux ! Vraiment, un grand artiste ! Il en a à peine treize et a déjà des commandes ! Est-ce que tu peux imaginer ? Treize, et des commandes ? Quand j'en avais treize, j'étais dans mon petit monde, j'étais juste heureux peu importe ce que je faisais. Mais si jamais tu as besoin d'un peintre de décors, je peux parler à Lovi et peut-être pourrons-nous mettre au point quelque chose pour que son frère puisse venir et travailler pour toi. Qu'est-ce que tu en dis ?

— … Quoi ? dit Roderich, surpris. Oh, oui, un peintre de décors. Bien. C'est sûr…

Jusqu'à ce moment, il regardait la table, n'appréciant pas vraiment ce qu'il disait, pensant à son ex-amant et au frère que lui, avait…

— … J'ai embauché un portier ce soir.

— Oh ! Donc c'est pour ça ! dit Antonio excité, plaçant un plat et une tasse devant Roderich. C'est qui ? Dis-moi dis-moi dis-moi !

— Comment est-ce que tu… Quoi… Mais je n'ai rien… balbutia Roderich.

— _Amigo_ , tu n'as pas besoin de dire quoi que ce soit. C'était écrit sur ton visage lorsque tu as dit « portier ». Tes lèvres étaient comme serrées. Tu le connais bien. Donc il est bon, mauvais ou quelque chose d'autre ?

Avec un soupir irrité – il ne pourrait jamais comprendre comment cet espagnol distrait, pouvait en savoir tant sur les autres juste en les regardant, Roderich prit une gorgée de café puis raconta tout à Antonio au sujet de Gilbert.

— Maintenant je ne sais plus quoi penser, dit Roderich après qu'il eut terminé. Je ne sais pas ce que nous sommes ou si nous sommes quoi que ce soit.

— Tu veux dire qu'il est resté ton petit-ami ?

Roderich leva les yeux au ciel. Il haïssait ce terme.

— Oui, dit-il laconiquement.

— Eh bien, qui a dit que tu devais être quoi que ce soit ?

— Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire ?

— Vous les allemands, ronchonna Antonio. Vous êtes tellement préoccupés par les étiquettes et par tout organiser.

— Je suis _autrichien_ , se hérissa Roderich.

— Même différence.

Antonio haussa les épaules.

— Peu importe, ce que je veux dire est, pourquoi est-ce que tu ne t'amuserais pas un peu ? Qui a dit que tu devais être sérieux ? Si tu veux un gars avec lequel tu puisses faire des trucs, eh bien, voilà, tu en as un. Sinon tu es libre d'aller voir ailleurs, chéri.

Roderich haussa un sourcil, regroupant le reste de toast dans son assiette. Il n'avait jamais envisagé cette possibilité avant. En réalité, il n'était pas sûr d'être capable de le faire. Il avait détesté cacher à Elizaveta pendant deux ans ses affaires avec Gilbert. Mais tout de même, cela lui donnait l'opportunité de faire en sorte que Gilbert se sente comme le mal-aimé…

Antonio bailla, étirant ses bras et quittant son appui contre la table pour contourner Roderich. Il pressa légèrement ses épaules et retourna dans la chambre à coucher. Roderich le suivit.

oOo

Les lourds rideaux étaient fermés, bloquant le soleil de fin de matinée, mais il ne pouvait plus dormir. Il s'allongea sur le côté, fixant le flou qu'il savait être un mur, pensant à ce qu'Antonio avait dit.

Le bras de l'espagnol se posa doucement contre la poitrine de Roderich, alors qu'il s'enroulait autour du corps de l'autrichien, son souffle chaud et léger contre son cou.

— Roderich, dit doucement Antonio à travers le voile du sommeil. Je peux t'entendre penser. Tu as besoin de te reposer.

— … Je sais, souffla-t'il, déposant un baiser sur la main.

Antonio bougea sa main pour l'emmener à travailler les muscles tendus du dos de Roderich. Quand il fut satisfait d'avoir eu beaucoup de nœuds, il réenroula son bras autour de lui et se rapprocha, embrassant son omoplate.

La pression d'un torse contre son dos à chaque respiration profonde apprit à Roderich qu'il s'était rendormi. Mais lui ne pouvait toujours pas.

 _—_ _… Est-ce que tu m'aimes, Gilbert ? avait demandé Roderich, scrutant l'obscurité, une nuit dans leur chambre à coucher._

 _C'était une question vide posée d'un ton vide et Roderich aurait désespérément voulu la reprendre. Plus tôt dans la soirée ils avaient eu une dispute à propos de l'argent. Toujours sur l'argent. Gilbert avait perdu son travail après l'avoir reporté à de plus en plus tard, partant de plus en plus tôt jusqu'à un jour où il n'y alla tout simplement pas. À l'époque, il faisait plus que Roderich et était le principal soutien financier, même s'ils tentaient de diviser les choses aussi équitablement que possible. Lorsqu'il lui avait demandé comment il avait fait pour ne pas le déranger en allant travailler, Gilbert avait refusé de le lui dire. Roderich l'avait accusé de garder des secrets, même s'il en avait un lui-même. C'était sa propre sécurité d'urgence : les restes de son héritage, ceux qu'il avait été en mesure de retirer avant que ses parents eussent vent de l'infidélité de leur fils et liquidé ses actifs. Il ne lui avait jamais dit qu'il en avait, ne voulant pas tenter l'insouciance de l'homme._

Après la dispute, Roderich et lui ne s'étaient plus parlés du reste de la nuit jusqu'à ce que Gilbert, après avoir raflé leur stock de bière et de vin, ce fut excusé pâteusement et abondamment pour avoir été un tel « fouteur de merde ».

Il grogna en y repensant maintenant. Gilbert avait toujours dit que le sexe pour se rattraper était le meilleur, et il avait perdu le compte du nombre de fois où ils en avaient eu cette année-là.

 _—_ _… Est-ce que tu m'aimes, Gilbert ?_

 _Roderich était étendu sur le côté, blottit au bord du lit. Gilbert était à ses côtés, un bras jeté autour de lui. Le balayement léger des poils blonds pâles chatouillait le dos de Roderich à chaque inspiration que l'autre prenait._

 _—_ _Quoi ? marmonna Gilbert entre les draps._

 _Roderich déglutit, effrayé par la réponse._

 _—_ _J'ai demandé… Si tu m'aimais._

 _Gilbert laissa échapper un bâillement._

 _—_ _Bien sûr que c'est le cas, Lunettes._

 _Il se rapprocha de Roderich, entrelaçant une jambe avec l'une de celle du pianiste et pressant son visage dans le creux de son dos._

 _—_ _Qui d'autre pourrait supporter tes conneries ?_

 _Roderich le sentit sourire contre lui. Après quelques instants, le souffle de Gilbert était revenu à son rythme profond et régulier. Il prit la main qui pendait sur son torse et la recouvra de la sienne. Il porta la main à ses lèvres et l'embrassa, avant de fermer les yeux._

Deux semaines plus tard, Gilbert était parti.

[A] _\- Roderich, c'est tard pour toi ! Ou alors est-ce tôt ?_ Le bar est un club nocturne, ils travaillent de nuit. Ils terminent tous vers 3 h, et il est 6 h, tôt le matin donc, mais tard pour quelqu'un travaillant de nuit. Antonio joue avec ça.

[1] Le piano d'épinette, ou épinette, est un clavecin dont les cordes sont plus ou moins obliques par rapport au clavier.

[2] Un proxénète est une personne qui organise la prostitution d'autrui afin d'en tirer profit. Le proxénétisme est un crime condamné dans bon nombre d'États, dont la totalité des pays dit développés.

[3] Le rotin est la tige d'un palmier, le rotang, et est utilisé pour faire des meubles ou des objets. Les cannes classiques sont généralement faites de rotin.

* * *

 **Les commentaires sont les salaires des traducteurs !**

 **Aidez-nous à vous offrir quelque chose de meilleur, laissez une trace !**


	5. Chapitre 5

Traduction : Yuki

Correction : Akii

Bêta-lecture : Zolva

* * *

Note à l'intention des belges éventuels qui traîneraient ici : le petit-déjeuner en France est le déjeuner chez vous. Ensuite vient le déjeuner (le dîner pour vous), puis arrive le dîner (souper).

* * *

 **CHAPITRE 5**

Pendant que Roderich était évanoui sur le bar, rêvant de la guerre et de son ex-amant, Gilbert rêvait aussi, bien que ses rêves soient sans aucun doute bien plus déplaisants que ceux de Roderich.

Il rêvait qu'il avait de nouveau dix-huit ans. Dix-huit ans et qu'il était de retour chez lui. À Dresde. Ces faits, sans contexte, sembleraient banales à n'importe quel étranger, mais pour lui, ces choses menaient aux souvenirs les plus horribles de ses vingt-neuf années de vies.

Les fantômes du rêve se déplaçaient, offrant d'abord de petits extraits d'une scène avant de changer. Ces brèves vues grandissaient et s'unissaient en une plus grosse et Gilbert se retrouva dans l'appartement qu'il partageait avec sa mère et son petit-frère. Seulement, ce n'était pas un appartement. C'était une salle de tribunal. La cuisine se subtilisait au banc du juge et le magistrat était assis à une petite table à manger en bois, le visage dissimulé par ce qui semblait être un journal tenu en l'air. Le marteau, serré dans sa main droite, battait sans relâche sur la table usée. Sa main gauche était enroulée autour d'une tasse de café qu'il sirotait parfois. Le salon était rempli de spectateurs, d'avocats, de sa mère et de son frère. Sa mère lui criait des injures, mais il ne pouvait entendre ses mots par-dessus le bavardage de la foule et le marteau du magistrat.

Il était agenouillé devant la table de la cuisine, avec l'une des couvertures crochetées de bébé de Ludwig, enroulée autour de lui comme une camisole de force. Le magistrat relut paresseusement les accusations contre Gilbert dans le journal qui pendait devant lui, entre deux coups de marteau et en sirotant son café, ne lui épargnant pas un second coup d'œil.

Derrière lui, sa mère avait fondu en sanglots hystériques tandis que Ludwig observait silencieusement depuis les bras de sa mère, ses yeux bleus larges et fixes. Le magistrat avait ordonné sa présence dans l'appartement. Quand il eut atteint la dernière charge, il baissa le papier pour révéler son visage. Ce qui ressemblait au début à une ombre grise de la mémoire, se transforma en quelque chose de familier : un visage pointu et moqueur, surmonté d'une tête de cheveux bruns en brosse.

Les yeux de Gilbert s'élargissaient tandis que le visage se rapprochait de lui. La table de la cuisine avait disparu. Le visage se rapprochait. Il se débattait contre la couverture qui l'enserrait, alors qu'un doigt lui frappait le torse, le paralysant…

— Souviens-toi de ce que je t'ai appris, Gilbert ! Le camp perdant n'écrit _jamais_ l'histoire ! ricana le visage.

Il éclata d'un rire grotesque, sa langue se balançant contre des dents tachées par le café, les postillons volants. Le doigt continua de le taper, alors qu'il continuait de lutter contre les liens…

La couverture se défit et Gilbert lança son bras, attrapant le doigt moqueur, l'écartant en criant :

— Laisse-moi tranquille !

Le visage et la salle d'audience disparurent dans une fumée tourbillonnante, ne laissant que du vide, et il éclata d'un rire dément dans le vide, jusqu'à ce qu'un glapissement de douleur l'arrache de son sommeil.

Des yeux brumeux s'ouvrirent, à la recherche de la source du bruit, son cœur battant dans sa gorge. Il était dans son appartement, sur son canapé. À Berlin. Il n'avait pas dix-huit ans. Et c'était… c'était il y a longtemps. Il expira un souffle tremblant, ses muscles contractés se détendant. Il sentit quelque chose quitter son poing et vit Ludwig se tenir au-dessus de lui, grimaçant et se massant le doigt.

— Lutz ! cria-t-il, se redressant précipitamment.

— Putain. Merde… ! Qu'est-ce que je t'ai dit à propos de me réveiller comme ça ? Ne me _touche pas_ quand je dors !

— Pardon, Gil, bredouilla-t-il. Mais je t'appelais et tu ne répondais pas. Je t'aurais versé de l'eau dessus si te toucher ne marchait pas.

Il essaya de sourire, mais le choc d'avoir eu son doigt tordu en arrière demeurait sur son visage.

— La prochaine fois fait ça, marmonna Gilbert.

Il pressa le dos de ses mains contre ses yeux et gémit.

— Qu'est-ce que tu voulais me demander ?

— Je voulais juste te dire que je partais à l'école…

— Oh merde, grommela-t-il, se laissant retomber dans le canapé. J'ai trop dormi. 'Suis désolé, Lutz.

— C'est bon.

Ludwig haussa les épaules, puis ajouta, riant à moitié :

— En tout cas, tu en as bu combien ?

Gilbert grogna.

— Pas assez. Tu as pris ton petit-déjeuner ?

— Ouais, et j'ai lancé ton café. Ça devrait presque être fini.

Gilbert sourit, frottant les dernières traces de sommeil sur son visage.

— Tu es tellement bon. C'est pour ça que je te garde.

Ludwig sourit, penaud.

— Eh bien, je vais devoir y aller…

— Tu veux que je t'accompagne ?

— Gil ! dit-il, sa bouche retombant avec un air de « comment oses-tu me faire ça ». J'ai onze ans ! Ça va, je le fais depuis un an.

Il fixa son frère d'un air menaçant pour lui montrer à quel point il devenait adulte.

— D'accord, d'accord ! s'exclama Gilbert, levant les mains pour réprimer toute protestation. Je veux juste m'assurer que tu sois en sécurité.

— Je le suis !

Ludwig souffla d'indignation.

— Je vais être en retard…

— Attends, avant de partir, laisse-moi voir ton doigt.

Gilbert le ramena vers le canapé tandis qu'il lui tendait son doigt.

Il prit la main de son frère et la rapprocha. Il appuya sur les côtés, à la recherche d'un renflement.

Ludwig remuait anxieusement. Il détestait être en retard. Il jeta un coup d'œil à sa montre, puis à la porte. Le créneau de trente minutes qu'il aimait avoir pour se détendre avant la première sonnerie se rétrécissait. Il émit un son impatient, alors qu'il agitait une nouvelle fois les pieds.

— Calme-toi, Lutz, marmonna Gilbert. Je veux juste m'assurer que ce n'est pas cassé.

— Ça ne l'est pas, fit-il.

Les yeux de Gilbert se levèrent pour rencontrer ceux de son frère, un rictus dubitatif sur le visage.

— Ah ! Tu en es sûr ? Tu peux le bouger ?

Il remua son doigt avec un air disant « tu vois, je te l'avais dit ».

— Très bien. Je te crois, fit-il.

Il leva la main, ébouriffant les cheveux de son frère, et ajouta :

— Juste… Promets-moi juste que tu ne me réveilleras plus comme ça, d'accord ? Tu peux me jeter de l'eau au visage, ou n'importe quoi d'autre, même du café chaud. Je ne serais pas en colère. Tu me promets ?

Ludwig hocha la tête puis baissa rapidement la tête vers le sol, essayant de cacher le souvenir vague qui vacillait derrière eux. Ça c'était passé il y a deux ans. Quand il l'avait emmené à Berlin. Réveillé, il avait secoué son frère, voulant se faire réconforter après le cauchemar qu'il venait juste d'avoir. Au lieu de cela il avait été confronté à Gilbert tordant son bras derrière son dos et l'épinglant conte le matelas. Quand il avait réalisé ce qu'il faisait, Gilbert avait pleuré et étreint son frère, le berçant et rejetant la faute sur les cauchemars. À l'époque, Ludwig ne pensait pas les adultes capables d'avoir des cauchemars, mais il était trop effrayé pour s'en enquérir. Mais à présent, avec les deux ans de plus jusqu'à ce qu'il devienne adolescent, et seulement sept jusqu'à l'âge adulte, il devait savoir si les rêves qui le harcelaient quand il était petit s'attarderaient jusqu'à ses dernières années. Si Gilbert continuait d'avoir des cauchemars, en aurait-il, lui ?

— Ce… C'était encore les cauchemars ? demanda Ludwig, relevant les yeux pour rencontrer ceux de son frère.

Gilbert l'étudia un moment.

— Oui, dit-il.

— C'était la guerre ?

Une ombre passa sur son visage. Il pouvait mentir. Un mensonge simple d'un seul mot. _Dire seulement « Oui »._ Il pouvait mentir et dire que c'était la guerre. Lutz ne saurait jamais. Mais la pensée de mentir à son frère, après tous ce par quoi ils étaient passés, laissait un goût amer sur sa langue. Pourtant, il y avait certaines choses qu'il ne devait pas savoir. Pas encore.

Il fit un compromis et se fixa sur un « Entre autres choses » comme réponse, offrant à Ludwig un petit sourire conciliant.

— J'ai toujours cru que les adultes surpassaient leurs cauchemars. De quoi tu rêves ?

Un étau quelque part près du nombril de Gilbert se resserra douloureusement et son sourire vira en une grimace.

— Tu es trop jeune pour savoir. Maintenant dépêche-toi ou tu seras au retard.

Ludwig savait que lorsque le visage de son frère se fermait comme ça il ne servait à rien d'insister, mais alors qu'il hissait son sac sur son épaule, il ne put s'empêcher de s'interroger. Il n'avait pas beaucoup de souvenir de sa vie de bambin, mais il pouvait se souvenir de la première fois qu'il avait entendu le nom de « Gilbert », et voyait encore sa mère sanglotant au-dessus de la photo d'un garçon aux cheveux blancs.

Il y avait alors un vide. Un vide entre la naissance de Ludwig et le début du service militaire de Gilbert. Un vide qui aurait dû être comblé par un homme aux cheveux blond-blanc, avec un rire reconnaissable entre tous. Il savait _ce qu'était_ Gilbert. Il était son frère. Il ne savait juste pas _qui_ il était, à quoi sa personnalité ressemblait. Il n'avait jamais eu la chance de le demander à sa mère avant sa mort. Il avait interrogé son oncle, quand la première lettre était arrivée, presque deux ans après que la guerre se termina. Alors qu'il demandait encore et encore qui était Gilbert, il prenait conscience du vide grandissant. Peu importe combien de fois il avait demandé ce qu'il faisait avant la guerre, il n'avait jamais reçu de réponse. D'après ce qu'il savait de son passé (que son père était mort avant sa naissance, que Gilbert avait lâché l'école pour aider la famille), d'après les rumeurs en villes et le nom par lequel son oncle l'avait appelé quand il était saoul, le garçon avait rassemblé les pièces pour se faire ses propres réponses.

Gilbert se leva et mena son frère à la porte. Ludwig jeta un dernier regard à son frère avant de partir. Malgré le sourire à-demi sincère d'aurevoir qu'il lui offrait, son visage restait impassible.

Après l'avoir vu partir, Gilbert ferma la porte dans un bruit étouffé. Il s'y appuya quelques instants, fermant les yeux. Il détestait mentir à son frère comme il avait détesté mentir à Roderich la nuit dernière…

Eh bien, ce n'était pas entièrement vrai. Il n'avait pas exactement menti, il lui avait seulement dit ce qu'il devait savoir. Il avait peut-être omis certaines parties, rendant ce qu'il disait plus vrai, cela lui avait au moins valu une petite faveur. Peut-être qu'avec le temps, il serait capable de lui dire la vérité. Mais pas encore. Pas après trois ans d'absence. Pas quand leur relation pouvait être rétablie. Roderich était en colère. Il avait tous les droits de l'être. Il n'allait pas le nier ou s'attirer plus de sympathie en révélant chaque détail de son passé triste et tordu.

Il ouvrit les yeux, se détachant de la porte. Il récupéra la cafetière sur la cuisinière et se versa une tasse, prenant un siège dans la cuisine près de la fenêtre, à la petite table usée. Une brise automnale se faufilait à travers la fente de la fenêtre, frôlant les bras de Gilbert. Il l'ouvrit plus, respirant l'air frais, s'installant à table et allumant une cigarette.

Ses yeux étaient secs. Ils le démangeaient de fatigue. Le démangeaient à cause de la nuit tardive au club de Roderich, à cause du sommeil troublé provoqué par ses rêves-souvenirs.

Il grogna. Il ne voulait juste pas penser à ça maintenant. Il leva la tasse fumante, l'amenant contre ses lèvres et inhalant les vapeurs alors qu'elles humidifiaient ses yeux fatigués.

Il pouvait se souvenir d'un temps où il ne buvait pas de café et un temps où il ne fumait pas. Et il pouvait se souvenir de quand il avait commencé…

Il avait perdu sa virginité à l'âge de 17 ans. Ce n'était pas par rébellion. Ni sur un pari. Ni sur un désir stupide de prouver qu'il était vraiment un homme avant d'être légalement déclaré comme en étant un. C'était par amour. Un amour dévoué, aveugle, naïf. De l'amour pour un homme à la fois digne de confiance et admiré.

Déjà à l'époque où il avait l'âge de Ludwig, il savait qu'il était différent des autres garçons, bien que pour lui, c'était une chose naturelle de l'être. Ce n'était pas comme s'il détestait complètement les filles, il ne les trouvait juste pas physiquement attractives. C'était bien de discuter et c'était tout. S'embrasser ou se marier était hors de question, chose dont sa mère rejetterait plus tard la faute sur son incapacité à conserver la religion dans la famille et sur une surabondance de surprotection. Il lui accordait ce dernier point, même s'il ne pensait pas que cela l'avait amené à être gay. Il était le premier à admettre qu'il avait été gâté toute son enfance, s'amusant pendant dix-sept ans comme un enfant unique. Son père était un employé d'usine, sa mère une couturière. Ses parents accordaient de l'importance à l'éducation, et chaque centime qu'ils gagnaient était investi dans la bonne éducation de leur fils. Plus tard il fit bon usage de leur argent qui avait été mis sur un compte épargne. Il eut du mal à passer la grammaire, l'anglais et le français. Il trouva la littérature incroyablement facile, si pas incroyablement sans intérêt. Les mathématiques étaient de loin sa meilleure matière, avec la géographie, mais il avait toujours eu un intérêt pour les cartes. L'histoire fut complètement abyssale. Tout ce que le professeur faisait était de lister des noms et des dates, et attendre d'eux qu'ils soient d'une façon ou d'une autre automatiquement significatifs pour le reste de la classe, sans fournir aucun contexte réel pour leur compréhension. Il ne voyait aucun intérêt à retenir des dates et des noms qu'il considérait comme totalement inutiles.

Au cours de la seconde partie de la dernière année d'école, le professeur d'histoire qui lui avait enseigné pendant les sept années passées prit sa retraite et un jeune remplaçant fut engagé pour le poste. Le professeur, _Herr_ Grossman [A], sortait tout juste de l'université, pas plus âgé d'une dizaine d'année de plus que sa classe, et était l'opposé exact de son ancien professeur dans sa manière d'enseigner. Gilbert et le reste de la classe en vinrent rapidement à l'admirer.

Il parlait de la chute de Rome comme s'il avait été là pour la voir. Quand il avait décrit la guerre franco-prussienne, la classe pouvait entendre les cliquetis de métal et les explosions de l'artillerie. L'histoire rivalisa bien vite avec les mathématiques et la géographie comme la meilleure matière de Gilbert. Mr Grossman ne leur enseignait pas seulement l'histoire, il leur enseignait les relations humaines, la science, l'économie, la politique, la stratégie militaire. Il leur apprenait comment ces facteurs combinés influençaient l'histoire, et il faisait partie d'un groupe de garçon qui trainaient après le cours, discutant avec lui, voulant en apprendre plus, pour détailler la leçon du jour.

Son admiration avait doucement viré en désir dès le début de sa dernière année scolaire. Il attendait ces moments après les leçons. Même si Gilbert était entouré d'une demi-douzaine de ses camarades de classe, il avait une façon de parler à chaque garçon qui le faisait se sentir comme s'il était le seul étudiant de cette matière. Il savait qu'il se trompait probablement, mais il ne pouvait s'empêcher de penser que l'attention de _Herr_ Grossman semblait s'attarder toujours un peu plus longtemps sur lui. Ça faisait quelque chose de drôle dans son ventre. Faisait s'accélérer son pouls et accrochait son souffle. Et cela arrivait _à chaque fois_. Mais avant qu'il ne puisse déterminer si cette nouvelle fascination n'était qu'une fantaisie passagère ou quelque chose de plus profond, sa vie changea drastiquement.

Il se retrouva soudain dans le rôle de chef de la maison. Son père mourut soudainement et de façon inattendue en novembre, un peu plus d'un mois avant la naissance de son second fils. Gilbert ne retourna pas à l'école après les funérailles. Ses parents n'avaient pas d'économies et sa mère ne pouvait pas subvenir aux besoins de la famille avec son salaire seul.

Ce serait un mensonge de dire qu'il n'éprouvait pas de ressentiment à avoir à quitter ses études en dernière année. Gilbert, à contre-cœur, tourna le dos à son ancienne vie étudiante pour endosser le rôle d'employé d'usine. Il pensait qu'il l'avait quitté pour toujours, jusqu'à ce qu'une chance se présente sur le trottoir à l'extérieur de son appartement, lui prouvant que quelque chose n'allait pas.

C'était un soir de janvier froid et mordant. Le vent frottait ses joues rougies et fraiches tandis qu'il se frayait un chemin à travers les rues boueuse. Gilbert avait les épaules baissées, les mains enfoncées bien profondément dans les poches de son manteau et le visage baissé contre le vent piquant.

Il ne vit pas l'homme, alors qu'il tournait pour monter les escaliers de son immeuble. Il courut droit vers lui.

L'homme lâcha un « Oumpf ! » étouffé de surprise.

Il leva les yeux, s'arrêtant à mi-chemin dans une excuse hâtive. Il connaissait cet homme. C'était _Herr_ Grossman qui se tenait devant son immeuble.

— Qu… Qu'est-ce que vous faites ici ? dit Gilbert, le froid et le choc faisant sonner ses mots plus fort qu'il en avait l'intention.

 _Herr_ Grossman cligna des yeux, légèrement outré, puis, reconnaissant le jeune impudent, fit :

— Gilbert ? Qu'est-ce que _tu_ fais ici ?

— Je vis ici, dit Gilbert, tapant des pieds pour contrer le froid rampant dans ses bottes.

— Oh, fit-il, quelque peu ragaillardi.

Puis il secoua la tête, semblant revenir à lui.

— O-Oh, bien ! J-Je… Je reviens d'une visite à un ami, qui vit juste par là.

Il fit un geste derrière lui vers la ville.

— Mon appartement n'est pas loin d'ici en fait, donc… Pardonne-moi, dit-il soudainement. J'ai été plutôt impoli. Comment tu vas ? Je ne pensais pas…

— Est-ce qu'on peut aller à l'intérieur ? fit Gilbert.

Ses yeux larmoyaient à cause du vent, et un sentiment étrange s'installait dans son ventre. Un mélange d'excitation et d'embarras, qui le faisait légèrement frissonner. Le froid n'arrangeait pas non plus les choses.

— Oh ! Bien sûr.

Ils se réfugièrent dans le bâtiment, s'arrêtant aux escaliers.

— Alors, dit _Herr_ Grossman en frottant ses mains gantées entre elles. C'est un peu plus chaud ici, oui.

Un sourire nerveux étira les coins de sa bouche.

— Comment vas-tu ?

— Bien, dit Gilbert, retirant sa casquette de sa tête et la fourrant dans une poche de son manteau.

— Je dois dire – et s'il-te-plaît, pardonne-moi si ça sonne trop effronté – mais quand j'ai entendu… Quand les administrateurs m'ont dit que tu ne reviendrais pas, j'avoue que j'ai été plutôt contrarié. Egoïste, je sais. Mais tu étais l'un de mes meilleurs étudiants, si ce n'était pas LE meilleur.

— Ouais, eh bien, je n'étais pas exactement ravi à ce propos non plus. Mais certaines choses arrivent, dit Gilbert, une pointe d'amertume dans la voix.

Le sourire de _Herr_ Grossman retomba. Il fit un mouvement maladroit, comme s'il allait le réconforter, mais se retint.

— Je sais, dit-il. Je déteste juste… J-Je veux dire avec un esprit comme le tien… Le laisser seulement dépérir devrait être un crime. S'il y avait un moyen de…

Il s'interrompit, l'étudiant un moment. Puis ses yeux s'élargirent, tandis qu'une idée le prenait. Il dit :

— Eh bien, peut-être qu'il y a quelque chose que nous pouvons faire. Ce ne serait pas des études formelles, mais ce serait un moyen de garder aiguisé un esprit comme le tien. Ma femme va au café faire des rencontres pour sociabiliser tous les après-midis, et je viens juste de penser que nous pourrions faire quelque chose de similaire. Juste toi et moi. Bien sûr ce ne serait pas tous les jours, et cela inclurait seulement des sujets dignes d'une discussion académique, pas des potins auquel les femmes s'adonnent.

L'étrange sensation dans son ventre commença à se dissiper, se propageant à l'intérieur de lui, le réchauffant, pendant qu'il écoutait son professeur. La chance de retrouver un peu de son ancienne vie, sans parler des discussions individuelles avec le professeur qu'il admirait, était tentante.

— … Seulement un jour serait vraiment utile pour nous, disait _Herr_ Grossman. Dis-moi, est-ce que ta famille est profondément religieuse ?

Gilbert renifla.

— Non. Mon père disait toujours « Le Seigneur se repose le dimanche, donc nous le devons aussi ». Il pensait que l'église était une perte de temps.

Le sourcil de _Herr_ Grossman se leva et quelque chose dans ses yeux dansa. Sa bouche se tordit en un sourire presque concupiscent avant de se répandre en un sourire plein de dents.

— Ah, parfait ! Ton père et moi avons quelque chose en commun. Ma femme y va tous les dimanches et elle tente de me faire y aller. Mais puisque le dimanche doit être le seul jour où nous pourrons mener nos… leçons. Est-ce que l'on peut les appeler comme ça ? … Je suis sûr qu'elle comprendrait.

La chaleur grandissante dans la poitrine de Gilbert s'arrêta soudainement.

— Je vais devoir demander à ma mère.

Le sourire de _Herr_ Grossman faiblit.

— E-Elle a toujours été… surprotectrice… avec moi, ajouta rapidement Gilbert, comme explication. J'ai été son seul garçon pendant longtemps.

— Oh aller, Gilbert. Tu es chef de famille. Tu n'es plus un garçon, peu importe ton âge.

Son cœur, quelque peu allégé par la confiance de son professeur, retomba encore. Il lui restait tout de même à demander…

— Hé ! Fit-il, frappé par une idée. Pourquoi est-ce que vous ne lui parleriez pas ? Je suis sûr qu'elle dirait oui de toute façon mais je parie qu'elle aimerait vous rencontrer, et… Eh bien, vous êtes _vous_ et parfaitement convenable et ce n'est pas comme si vous n'étiez pas déplaisant et… Et…

Oh, Dieu, qu'est-ce qu'il disait ? Les mots coulaient de sa bouche comme s'il était un écolier empressé.

Heureusement il fut sauvé de tout embarras par un sourire indulgent de _Herr_ Grossman.

— Bien sûr ! dit gaiement le professeur.

Gilbert rayonna, tourna les talons, et ouvrit le chemin vers son appartement au second étage.

oOo

 _Herr_ Grossman fut bien reçu par Mme Beilschmidt, qui se sentait coupable d'avoir eu à retirer son fils de l'école, et ce fut réglé. À partir de cette semaine, Gilbert passerait les dimanches après-midi instruit par le professeur dans un café proche de l'appartement de ce dernier.

Il n'était pas un buveur de café mais ne voulait pas l'admettre devant _Herr_ Grossman, qui y semblait entièrement addict. Il était encore en train de s'étouffer avec sa première tasse lors de leur première rencontre, tandis que le professeur en était déjà à son troisième. Il remarqua son dégoût et lui commanda un cappuccino aromatisé à la cannelle.

Gilbert sourit timidement, baissant la tête pendant qu'il prenait une gorgée de la boisson mousseuse.

 _Herr_ Grossman rit.

— Tu as…

Il mima de s'essuyer quelque chose sur le nez.

Les joues de Gilbert brulèrent. Ses efforts pour impressionner son ancien professeur échouaient. Il ne pouvait pas boire du café sans grimacer et il ne pouvait pas boire du cappuccino sans s'en mettre partout sur le visage comme un enfant de trois ans. C'était embarrassant…

Il leva la main, mais _Herr_ Grossman avait déjà sorti un mouchoir et l'avait manœuvré pour essuyer la mousse sur son nez. La main de Gilbert effleura la main du professeur – accidentellement, il en était sûr – tandis qu'elle revenait pour s'enrouler autour de son mug. Les yeux d' _Herr_ Grossman se levèrent au toucher et verrouillèrent son regard, le soutenant pendant une seconde qui s'étira à l'infini. Le sentiment étrange revint dans son ventre, se tordant lorsqu'il reprit son souffle, une rougeur chaleureuse grimpant dans son cou. Il essaya de ne pas s'éloigner, certain que ses pensées étaient visibles sur son visage.

 _Herr_ Grossman éloigna le mouchoir, et on aurait dit que le moment était brisé, mais alors il fit quelque chose qu'il ne pouvait décrire que comme inattendu. Alors qu' _Herr_ Grossman tendait la main pour attraper son café, le bout de ses doigts effleura le dos de la main de Gilbert. Il avait regardé son professeur, attendant une sorte de confirmation, mais il avait détourné les yeux.

Le professeur l'avait ramené chez lui peu après ça.

Ils marchaient en silence dans les rues désertes de l'hiver, les lumières jaunes des bâtiments qu'ils dépassaient flamboyaient chaudement dans le crépuscule sombre.

Il accompagnait Gilbert jusqu'à son immeuble, s'attardant un moment à l'intérieur, aux escaliers.

Les odeurs de dîners cuisinés dans le hall et les bruits étouffés des appartements pouvaient être entendus, leurs occupants clairement concentrés sur leurs affaires. Personne ne venait et personne ne partait. Et cela lui fit réaliser combien ils étaient seuls ici.

Une question brûlait dans l'esprit de Gilbert. Il se demandait s'il avait dépassé la ligne… Bien qu'il soit certain d'avoir touché sa main par hasard… Et peut-être qu'il interprétait trop dans le regard qu'ils avaient partagé, mais il était certain que le professeur lui avait caressé la main…

— _Herr_ Grossman, je, commença-t-il, voulant poser des mots sur sa question mais complètement incertain de quoi dire.

— Gilbert, s'il-te-plaît, fit-il d'une voix calme. S'il-te-plaît, appelle-moi Friedrich. Je crois que nous pouvons écarter les formalités.

Il remarqua qu'il souriait légèrement pendant qu'il le disait.

Friedrich plaça une main sur l'épaule de Gilbert, puis tendit un doigt pour tracer son menton, son doigt trainant le long de la courbe de sa lèvre inférieure.

Son ventre se contracta, manquant de prendre le dessus sur lui, le rapprochant de l'homme qu'il adorait dans sa jeunesse aveugle.

Quelque part, au loin, une porte grinça. Le son, résonnant bruyamment dans ses oreilles, le ramena à ses sens. _Herr_ Grossman s'était déjà détourné.

— Je te vois dimanche prochain, Gilbert, lui rappela-t-il par-dessus son épaule.

Il marcha vers la porte du couloir, alors qu'une femme âgée chargée de sacs entrait.

[A] _Herr_ = Monsieur en allemand

* * *

 **Les commentaires sont les salaires des traducteurs !**

 **Aidez-nous à vous offrir quelque chose de meilleur, laissez une trace !**

 _Et pour les plus timides, vous pouvez laisser en anonymes, sans que l'inscription au site soit nécessaire…_


	6. Chapitre 6

Traduction : Yuki

Correction : Gumi

Bêta-lecture : X

* * *

 **Avertissements : propos homophobes, injures**

* * *

 **CHAPITRE 6**

Gilbert resta, réticent, à regarder l'étendue blanche du couloir où Friedrich s'était tenu debout, regardant la vieille femme traversant difficilement le vestibule. Celle qui avait volé ce moment. Qu'il était sûr, _vraiment sûr_ d'avoir existé. Il y avait des étincelles entre lui et Friedrich. Et ça le réchauffait. D'une façon étrange, ça le réchauffait. Une passion entièrement chaleureuse qui le transportait à travers les rues gelées et dans un ciel sans soleil…

Mais à présent le froid s'infiltrait. Maintenant le liquide dans ses veines ralentissait en fondant, rampant, alors que les traits de son visage s'endurcissaient en ce regard trop sérieux qui rendait parfois sa mère inquiète.

La vieille lui avait volé ce moment. Elle l'avait volé, il faisait froid, et… Et il allait geler dans le couloir s'il ne se bougeait pas.

Avec effort, il étouffa le ressentiment grandissant dans ses tripes et se dirigea vers les escaliers, comptant chaque marche pendant qu'il les montait. Gardant son esprit occupé.

Heureusement, sa mère était trop prise avec Ludwig pour enregistrer son changement d'humeur, et il décida que la meilleure chose à faire était d'ôter cet incident de son esprit. Il était plus simple de jouer au fanfaron plutôt que de faire avec des pensées confuses.

Cette semaine, le vrombissement constant des machines de l'usine, mélangé avec le vacarme étrange des voix des employés, remplirent les recoins de sa tête avec suffisamment de force pour le garder occupé.

Un autre dimanche arriva, puis le suivant, puis un autre, et il en était encore à se demander ce qu'il se passait entre eux. Les choses étaient comme elles étaient censées l'être, avec lui en élève et Friedrich en mentor, et graduellement, au cours de leurs leçons, Gilbert apprenait des fragments de sa vie. De petites choses mentionnées pour remplir le silence maladroit qui tombait entre eux.

Il apprit que son père était un magistrat [1] qui avait attendu de son fils qu'il suive ses pas. À la consternation de son père, Friedrich trouvait toujours des excuses pour retarder son entrée en école de droit. La première était le mariage, la seconde était le désir de mettre de l'argent de côté (pour payer l'école lui-même au lieu de compter sur son père), la troisième était son amour de l'enseignement, et cetera. Il apprit, indirectement, qu'il n'avait jamais réellement aimé sa femme. Aux rares occasions où il la mentionnait, ce n'était jamais avec des mots bien gentils, lui laissant l'impression qu'il s'était seulement marié avec elle pour entraver les illusions de son père…

Alors l'hiver passa, monotone et gris. Janvier devint février et Gilbert le remarqua à peine. Ce ne fut pas avant le second dimanche de février qu'il se rendit vraiment compte que le mois avait changé.

— J'aimerais que l'on se débarrasse de février, dit Friedrich, remuant paresseusement son cappuccino, observant l'échiquier qu'il venait d'acheter, pendant que Gilbert réfléchissait à son prochain mouvement.

Les leçons précédentes traitaient de stratégie et le professeur avait décidé que l'introduire aux échecs serait un moyen idéal de s'illustrer.

— C'est février ? Je n'avais même pas remarqué, constata Gilbert, absent.

Il avança son fou, s'abattant sur une des tours adverses. Il leva les yeux, un air triomphant sur le visage, mais le regard de l'autre était rivé sur le plateau.

— Humpf ! Pas vu, hein ? Juste comme tu n'as pas remarqué ça ?

Il bougea un pion, capturant le fou de Gilbert.

— Hé ! C'était ma dernière bonne pièce !

Il fit la moue. Friedrich leva les yeux, le fantôme d'un sourire jouant sur ses lèvres.

— Tu as encore ta reine. En outre, cela prouve mon point : ne pas surestimer les « simples » pièces. Un pion peut être aussi puissant qu'un fou.

Gilbert fronça les sourcils en regardant le plateau, croisant ses bras sur son torse. Tout ce qu'il lui restait était une paire de pion, un cavalier, et sa reine. Il se fichait de ce qu'il lui disait. Les pions n'avaient qu'un mouvement qui était bon, celui d'avancer de deux cases pendant leur premier tour. Autrement ils étaient juste… _faibles_. Si les pièces de Friedrich ne dominaient pas le plateau, il aurait pu feinter. Tel que c'était, sa reine était trop exposée parce qu'il avait dispersé ses pions au hasard sur le plateau…

Il se massa les tempes. Sa tête commençait à lui faire mal. Friedrich avait choisi un siège près du radiateur. La chaleur dégagée aurait été la bienvenue, si elle n'avait pas été étouffante. A présent elle était absolument suffocante. Gilbert se tourna et regarda longuement à travers la fenêtre. Le ciel était couvert comme jamais, mais l'air extérieur semblait frais, rafraîchissant…

Il ne sut combien de temps il avait passé à regarder par la fenêtre, quand il sentit soudainement des yeux le regarder. Friedrich était en train de l'observer. De l'étudier. Il se retourna pour faire face à son mentor. Un sourire sublime dansait sur ses lèvres.

— Quoi ? demanda-t-il, soudainement embarrassé.

— R-Rien ! balbutia Friedrich, baissant momentanément la tête.

Il joua avec sa tasse dans sa soucoupe avant de prendre une inspiration et de dire :

— C'est juste… Ton profil…

Ses yeux se levèrent brièvement pour rencontrer les siens, pour ensuite se dérober.

— Il est si… Il dégage tellement de… confiance.

Au dernier mot, il leva sa tête une fois de plus, verrouillant fermement son regard dans le sien.

Maintenant c'était au tour de Gilbert d'être embarrassé. Il ne savait pas quoi dire à ça. C'était un compliment et il savait qu'il était poli de retourner la faveur, mais… il y avait quelque chose de plus. Il y avait quelque chose qui accélérait son pouls, contractait son ventre et faisait se ruer la chaleur – qui n'était absolument pas due au radiateur – dans ses veines. Il sentit la couleur grimper dans son cou pâle. Il posa son menton dans sa main, espérant cacher le rougissement progressant. Avec un sourire penaud à Friedrich, il prétendit focaliser son attention sur le jeu d'échec. Il voyait clairement son prochain mouvement maintenant.

Il commença à pleuvoir alors qu'ils quittaient le café. Une bruine légère, rien de gênant, toutefois Friedrich détacha son parapluie de sa sacoche. Ils se blottirent dessous, leurs épaules s'accrochant, rapprochés par les bousculades des personnes sur les trottoirs, alors qu'ils faisaient leur chemin vers l'immeuble de Gilbert.

Ils surgirent dans l'entrée, glissant un peu sur le sol lisse et riant, parlant de tout et de rien…

Puis la porte se ferma, les enfermant dans cet espace et le reste du monde dehors. Tout ce qui existait était Gilbert et Friedrich, et les escaliers qui signalaient leurs départs. Et les deux semblèrent le sentir, puisque dès que la porte fut fermée, leurs rires moururent.

— … Eh bien. On y est, dit Friedrich, d'un ton hésitant et nerveux qui rendit soudainement plus légère l'émotion dans son ventre.

— … Oui, acquiesça-t-il.

Ils se regardèrent l'un l'autre, un moment silencieux, maintenu, incassable, jusqu'à ce que Gilbert ne puisse le soutenir plus longtemps et ne se force à regarder ailleurs.

Les pensées confuses et les souvenirs revinrent et… Oh Dieu, pourquoi Friedrich avait-il besoin de se tenir si proche de lui qu'il pouvait entendre son souffle, entendre son cœur – ou quoi que ce soit d'autre – battre à ses oreilles ?

Puis il lui parla :

— Gilbert, je… Pardonne-moi si je semble trop présomptueux, mais… J'ai le sentiment, quand je suis avec toi, que nous sommes… que nous sommes pareils. Est-ce que tu vois ce que je veux dire ?

Il observa son mentor, qui se tenait si proche, qui semblait s'approcher, toujours plus proche, sans même bouger. Son dos était maintenant fermement pressé contre le mur. Il ne pouvait aller nulle part ou regarder nulle autre chose que lui. Il reprit son souffle et il _sut_. Il sut ce qu'il voulait dire : ils étaient pareils. Il chercha ses mains, entrelaça leurs doigts…

Le parapluie et la sacoche chutèrent sur le sol, et Friedrich l'embrassa, abandonné et insouciant. Les mains de Friedrich se détachèrent de ses doigts et cherchèrent à explorer, enlevant, retirant…

Il perdait ses moyens. Il ne serait plus lui-même longtemps. Ses lèvres étaient à Friedrich, ses mains, à Friedrich – jusqu'à ce qu'une porte s'ouvre quelque part au-dessus, le ramenant à lui. Son corps se gela, les lèvres se détachèrent et les oreilles se furent à l'affut, à la recherche des pas de l'intrus.

— Friedrich, souffla-t-il.

Mais son mentor n'entendait pas. Ses mains continuèrent d'agripper, de taquiner, en voulant plus.

— Friedrich ! répétât-il d'une voix roque, plus fort cette fois.

Et il y eut les pas, des foulées un étage au-dessus, dont l'écho descendait les escaliers. Une autre porte s'ouvrit puis se ferma. Juste des voisins visitant d'autres voisins. L'immeuble fut une nouvelle fois jeté dans un silence retentissant, à l'exception des souffles lourds et des battements de cœurs rapides des deux déviants dans l'entrée.

— N-Nous ne pouvons pas faire ça, chuchota Gilbert, attrapant les mains de l'homme plus âgé, arrêtant leur exploration.

Friedrich cligna des yeux, se rétracta.

— Pas… Pas ici, précisa l'albinos, et il jeta un œil vers la cage d'escalier.

Il y avait un espace à l'intérieur, il le savait, où plusieurs résidents gardaient leurs vélos au sec. Ça devrait être vide pour le moment…

Il exerça une pression sur sa main et ce dernier comprit. Il se baissa pour récupérer le parapluie et la sacoche oubliés, et le suivit dans l'espace caché.

Il faisait noir sous les escaliers, mais ils se trouvèrent l'un l'autre assez facilement.

— Tu… es sûr ? demanda Friedrich.

— … Oui, souffla-t-il.

Les mains et les bouches reprirent leurs explorations. La chaleur qui l'emplissait depuis le café s'endurcit et grandit sûrement. Il ne pouvait le supporter plus longtemps, et au moment où il pensa qu'il allait mourir, Friedrich lui offrit une douce, douce libération.

Une nouvelle leçon avait commencé.

oOo

Alors vint l'hiver, le printemps et l'été, avec des moments volés dans des endroits secrets. L'endroit caché sous les escaliers, la ruelle derrière le café, le toit de l'immeuble de Gilbert… Tous avaient été viciés de leurs souffles, de leurs caresses. À l'époque ils pouvaient s'offrir le luxe d'un lit. À chaque fois que la femme de Friedrich allait déjeuner avec ses amis le dimanche, ils allaient chez l'enseignant.

C'est durant l'un de ces rares et confortables dimanches que tout changea.

Le soleil blanc d'après-midi brillait et son halo traversait les rideaux. L'air humide de Juin pesait dans la chambre. Gilbert somnolait dans le lit, des draps fins collant contre ses jambes en sueur. Une brise d'été se faisait un chemin à travers la fenêtre ouverte, chatouillait les poils blonds-blancs sur son torse et apportant au passage le parfum et la promesse de la pluie.

Il ouvrit un œil. Il était seul dans le lit. Friedrich se tenait devant le miroir, habillé. Il se leva, la confusion barrant son front. Il ne pouvait pas avoir dormi plus de cinq minutes. Il restait une heure avant que sa femme ne rentre…

Friedrich, dans le reflet du miroir, le vit se lever.

— Habille-toi, fit-il, impérieux.

— Il fait trop chaud, gémit-il, joueur.

Il envoya les couvertures hors du lit, sa peau pâle brillant sur les draps.

— Ce n'était pas une question, rétorqua l'autre.

Gilbert arqua un sourcil. Sérieusement ? Peut-être qu'il jouait juste lui aussi…

Il balança ses jambes par terre, se levant, et marcha d'un pas nonchalant pour finalement se tenir derrière Friedrich, ses mains glissant pour enlever le t-shirt qu'il avait soigneusement arrangé et lissé dans la ceinture de son pantalon.

— Gilbert.

Une voix ferme. Une main enserrant son poignet.

— Habille-toi.

Il ne jouait pas.

— Pourquoi ? bouda-t-il. Nous avons encore le temps…

Il embrassa la nuque de Friedrich, ses lèvres s'attardant pour tenter son amant. Mais il fut rejeté.

— Je n'ai pas le temps pour ça ! claqua-t-il.

Il se détacha, les sourcils froncés, blessé et confus.

— Quoi ?

Les épaules de Friedrich s'affaissèrent. Il arrêta de tenter de nouer sa cravate et se tourna pour lui faire face.

— Ça ! Ce que nous faisons. Ça doit cesser.

— … Quoi ? Tu veux dire… revenir à… ce que nous étions… avant ?

— Oui… Je veux dire, non… Oh ! Pour l'amour de Dieu, ne voudrais-tu pas mettre des vêtements ? bafouilla Friedrich, puis, se tournant face au miroir et continuant avec sa cravate, marmonna :

— Je ne veux pas te voir comme ça.

— Comme ça ? Comme ça ?! Nu, dans le lit, après que tu m'aies baisé ? Friedrich, qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ?

— Gilbert, pour la dernière fois, mets tes vêtements ! fit-il, pivotant.

— Non ! Friedrich, dis-moi… Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ? Je t'aime-

Le revers d'une gifle le réduit au silence. Il recula jusqu'au lit, une main tenue sur sa joue honteuse.

— N'ose pas le redire ! fuma Friedrich. Habille-toi et fous le camp ! Hors de ma vue !

Confus, honteux, en colère, il s'habilla, trébuchant dans les escaliers, sur le chemin de la porte d'entrée. La chaleur irradiait des trottoirs. Il était trop tôt pour rentrer chez lui. Sa mère pourrait se rendre compte que quelque chose était arrivé.

Ses pieds l'emmenèrent aveuglément sur le chemin familier du café. Mais il n'irait pas. Il n'était pas un imbécile pour penser à y aller. Friedrich ne viendrait pas. Au lieu de cela, il alla au bar de l'autre côté de la rue.

oOo

Trois heures à l'intérieur et la combinaison toxique de l'alcool et de la bière ne l'avait pas aidé. Au lieu d'engourdir ses pensées, cela avait alimenté la colère qui avaient pris la place de son cœur. À présent les flammes enflaient. À présent, il voulait des réponses. Il n'allait pas être jeté dehors comme un vulgaire chat errant…

Il paya sa note et partit. Les rues mouillées et la puanteur humide l'informèrent sur la pluie tombée pendant qu'il était à l'intérieur. Au-dessus de sa tête, le ciel sombre annonçait un orage imminent.

Il se dirigea vers chez _lui_. Ça lui prit plus de temps que dans ses souvenirs – la chaleur de juin amplifiait les effets de l'alcool.

Il trébucha contre la porte, puis y frappa fort.

— Friedrich ! Ouvre, crétin ! Friedrich !

La porte s'ouvrit et une petite femme, semblant fragile, jeta un œil. La femme de Friedrich.

— L'est où ton mari ? fit-il, la voix pâteuse. Lai'moi lui parler…

Il apparut derrière sa femme.

— Gilbert. Tu es soûl. Rentre chez toi.

— Non 'le f'rais pas, dans tes rêves !

— Gilbert, s'il-te-plait…

— J'veux des réponses ! demanda Gilbert, poussant la porte, débarquant devant une _Frau_ Grossman [A] terrifiée.

— Friedrich, qu'est-ce que tout cela veut dire ? exigea une voix profonde, inconnue.

Gilbert s'arrêta alors que le propriétaire de la voix marchait dans le vestibule, s'approchant de l'altercation à l'entrée. L'homme était vieux, probablement autour de soixante ans. Il avait du ventre, et était plus grand que Friedrich ou lui. Se tenant sur le pas de la porte, il projetait une aura suprême d'autorité.

Soudainement, il comprit.

— Oh… Je vois. Tu m'as mis dehors parce que _papa_ venait en ville. Je vois ! Oui, qu'j'étais _stupide_ ! T'es pas censé faire d'la charité. T'es censé être _tellement_ sérieux à propos de ta carrière, et tout. Même si ça le contrarie, l'p'pa. Mais, vous savez, la seule chose qu'y faisait sérieusement s'était me baiser !

— Gilbert !

Les yeux de Friedrich brillaient de haine.

— Friedrich, dit _Frau_ Grossman. Qui est-ce ?

— Oh c'est vrai ! cria Gilbert. Elle sait pas ! Eh bien, tu vois _Frau_ Gross-

Friedrich réagit en une fraction de seconde. Il prit la main de sa femme, plongeant profondément son regard dans le sien, la sincérité gravée sur chaque ligne de son visage, et dit :

— Chérie, c'est l'homme auquel j'enseigne chaque dimanche.

Il jeta un coup d'œil vers Gilbert. La colère brula un instant dans son regard puis s'évanouit à l'instant où il reporta ses yeux vers sa femme.

— M-Mais… ces profanations… dont il parle… Que… ?

Elle se démenait pour comprendre.

— Il est soûl, dit-il. Il est soûl et… malade.

Friedrich détourna la tête. L'effet était vraiment dramatique, pensa sardoniquement Gilbert, arquant ses sourcils. Il voulut rétorquer mais fut devancé.

— Tu vois, il a développé une… Eh bien, une obsession… envers moi.

La bouche de Gilbert s'ouvrit en un O parfait tandis que la scène devant lui se muait en un mélodrame digne du théâtre. Friedrich implora sa femme et son père de comprendre. Il leur dit qu'il avait pris pitié de sa situation, mais qu'alors que leur relation commençait à se développer, il avait noté certains traits déviants en lui et qu'il l'avait bientôt soupçonné d'être un sodomite. Il avait essayé de rompre les ponts, mais craignait pour son intégrité – il lui aurait fait de nombreuses menaces.

Quand il eut fini, quand Friedrich eut terminé sa performance, tous les yeux étaient braqués sur Gilbert. _Frau_ Grossman se cacha derrière son mari, effrayée d'être si près d'une créature comme lui. Le père de Friedrich marcha dans le couloir jusqu'au téléphone. Sa voix, retentissante dans un combiné téléphonique, le ramena à lui.

— Enfoiré ! siffla-t-il.

Sa main se serra en un poing. Il voulait le frapper. À la place, il voulut se diriger vers la porte, mais sa progression fut arrêtée par une main épaisse enroulée autour de son bras.

— Je viens de téléphoner à la police, dit le père de Friedrich. Ils seront vite là pour t'arrêter.

— M'arrêter ! répéta-t-il. Pour quelles charges ?

— Oh, pour abus d'alcool… troubles à l'ordre public, dit le père de Friedrich, les énumérant sur ses doigts.

Puis, avec un regard furtif, il ajouta :

— … Et sodomie.

C'était le dernier clou dans le cercueil. Gilbert sentit le sol se dérober sous ses pieds. Être amené pour sodomie… Être amené pour le plus grave des crimes… Il pouvait aussi bien se tuer lui-même…

Il n'avait aucun doute de ce qu'il en ressortirait. Le père de Friedrich était magistrat. La loi se plierait à sa volonté…

oOo

Il ne se souvenait pas d'avoir été amené, ou mit en cellule de détention. Il ne se souvenait pas du procès. Il se rappelait de sensations – la façon dont le tonnerre frappait au-dessus de sa tête alors qu'il était poussé dans le fourgon de police, l'odeur de renfermé du matelas de sa cellule, le bois sombre de la salle d'audience, les cris de sa mère, pleurant. Et il se souvenait qu'il avait dix-huit ans.

Son premier souvenir de la prison était une cigarette. Il ne se rappelait pas de qui lui avait donné, pourquoi ou ce qu'ils avaient dit, il se souvenait juste de lui la fumant. Inhalant, exhalant, inhalant. Il se remémorait en demander une autre et dire oui à des choses, et les cigarettes être son paiement.

Gilbert se souvenait d'avoir été blessé et humilié, en premier, mais alors que les jours se profilaient, il découvrit que faire le prétentieux tenait nombre de ses harceleurs à distance.

Il se rappelait de lui écrivant des lettres. Chaque jour il écrivait une lettre à sa mère, pour se faire pardonner, la suppliant de comprendre. Il reçut seulement une lettre en retour. Pas de sa mère. De Friedrich. Une sentence sur un morceau de papier : _Le parti vainqueur écrit toujours l'histoire_. Son reflexe premier avait été de la déchiqueter, mais il avait retenu sa main. Il avait gardé la lettre pliée sous son matelas.

Il se souvenait rester éveillé la nuit, pensant. Pensant à des choses qu'il ne savait tout simplement pas. Qu'est-ce qui avait changé entre lui et Friedrich ? Que s'était-il passé ce jour-là ? Il n'avait pas de réponses. Il ne savait pas que l'homme qu'il admirait avait un autre côté, un côté plus sombre caché par des mensonges. Il ignorait que Friedrich avait accumulé tellement de dettes qu'il risquait d'être expulsé. Il ne savait pas que le père de Friedrich était venu pour rembourser les dettes de son fils, avec la promesse qu'il irait en école de droit, comme il attendait de lui. Il ignorait que sa femme commençait à soupçonner son mari d'être un déviant. Tout ce qu'il savait était sa classe. Tout ce qu'il savait était ça que peut importait combien il était éduqué, il ferait toujours partie de ceux de rang inférieur. Tout ce qu'il savait était que l'argent pouvait réduire au silence tous ceux qui gênaient.

Une année passa.

Il se souvenait avoir dix-neuf ans. Il était rangé dans une routine, développant même une relation avec quelques gardes et détenus – plaisanter, fumer des cigarettes – mais connaissait les limites. Ils savaient pour quoi il avait été emprisonné, bien qu'ils aient arrêté de l'appeler par ces noms.

Il se souvenait entendre des murmures, des rumeurs d'une guerre approchant. Il se rappelait que la prison était surpeuplée et qu'on lui accordait clémence pour sa bonne conduite. Mais il connaissait les véritables raisons. Après seulement un an, il savait comment fonctionnait la politique de la prison. Ils avaient besoin de place pour les criminels les plus violents, le directeur accordait donc un sursis pour les criminels qui ne l'étaient pas, comme lui. Il savait ce qu'il se passerait une fois relâché : il serait destiné à être réinséré, destiné à être envoyé au front de l'Est pour y mourir. Il n'était pas supposé survivre, pas supposé être promu, mais c'est exactement ce qu'il se passa. Les leçons de stratégie de Friedrich l'avaient aidé en ça, il l'admettait avec amertume.

Tout ce qu'il avait dit à Roderich à propos de ce qu'il se passait après la guerre était vrai. Après des années de lettres quotidiennes écrites à sa mère, il avait finalement eu une réponse. Elle remplit de nouvelles de la maison – à propos de sa maladie et de Ludwig allant vivre avec son frère, et finissait par « Je suis contente que tu ailles bien ». Ce n'était pas son pardon – il ne sut jamais si elle le pardonna vraiment – mais c'était une réconciliation et c'était tout ce qui lui importait.

Avant de partir pour Berlin, il avait fait deux arrêts à Dresde. Le premier avait été pour rendre visite à son petit frère, s'assurant que Lutz était bien traité, le second fut à la maison de son enseignant.

Friedrich et sa femme avaient, depuis le temps, élu domicile dans la région de la vallée de l'Elbe à Dresde. De l'autre côté du pont de Loschwitz, vers le quartier résidentiel aisé de Blasewitz, à travers des blocs de maisons rectangulaires, Gilbert s'était fait un chemin. Le soir était tombé lorsqu'il cherchait la maison. Une clôture en fer forgé la séparait de la rue. Il la sauta facilement. Accroupi et utilisant les haies comme couverture, il s'était glissé jusqu'à l'entrée. Une boite aux lettres avait été montée à droite de celle-ci. Gilbert se redressa, prit la chose qu'il portait sur lui depuis qu'il était sorti de prison – la lettre de Friedrich, maintenant éclaboussée de terre et de sang – et l'avait mise dans une enveloppe. Dans cette même enveloppe, il avait également placé une pièce d'échec : un pion. Il avait déposé la missive dans la boite aux lettres et était reparti comme il était venu.

Friedrich avait raison. Le côté vainqueur écrivait l'histoire. Et Gilbert avait gagné, dans une certaine mesure en survivant, bien que les souvenirs de cette époque le hanteraient à jamais.

[A] _Frau_ Grossman = Madame Grossman en allemand

[1] Magistrat. Un magistrat est au sens strict du terme une personne appartenant au corps judiciaire, exerçant la profession de rendre la justice ou la rendant au nom de l'État et de la loi.

* * *

 **Les commentaires sont les salaires des traducteurs !**

 **Aidez-nous à vous offrir quelque chose de meilleur, laissez une trace !**


End file.
